Cambio de papeles
by Ruu Ochibisan
Summary: Los cuatro grandes capitanes de la Academia Alien, por culpa de un misterioso accidente intercambian sus cuerpos... ¿Cómo harán para mantener sus relaciones amorosa con el cuerpo de otro y a la vez encontrar una cura? YAOI BurnxGazelle & HirotoxMidorikawa
1. Prólogo

_¿Por qué a Nosotros? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, no entiendo nada de nada… ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? Ya tengo demasiado con soportar la vida que llevo, y lo que he tenido que vivir, para que ahora me ocurra esto… ¿Por qué?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¿E-estáis todos bien? –Preguntó a duras penas un joven pelirrojo que se encontraba en el suelo, buscando con la mirada a sus compañeros. El muchacho se levantó, por suerte no estaba herido, y empezó a avanzar a ciegas por la habitación, por culpa del espeso humo que había provocado la explosión. Estaba buscando a sus amigos.

Anduvo con cuidado unos cuantos metros, hasta que tropezó con un cuerpo. Se sentó a su lado, para intentar diferenciar de quien se trataba, pero el molesto humo le dificultaba la visión. Por suerte puedo conseguir distinguir el color verdoso del pelo de aquel chico.

-¡Mido!- Acomodó la cabeza del peliverde sobre su regazo y empezó a palmear sus mejillas para que volviera en sí.

El moreno entreabrió los ojos con algo de esfuerzo y comenzó a toser por el humo que había aspirado. El pelirrojo le masajeó la espalda hasta que dejó de toser y luego le abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Qué susto me has dado! –Susurró al oído del peliverde con un tono de voz triste y alegre al mismo tiempo -¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? –Preguntó con bastante nerviosismo el chico de cabellos rojizos.

-N-no, estoy bien –Contestó el secamente moreno. Parecía sorprendido ante el trato tan cariñoso que le daba el otro chico.

El pelirrojo suspiró aliviado y volvió a abrazar al moreno –Menos mal… - Se separó unos centímetros del muchacho y le acarició la mejilla con mucha delicadeza. Acercó sus labios a los del moreno para unirlos en un pequeño beso.

-Mido… -Susurró mientras volvía a abrazar a su pequeño. Hasta que el peliverde lo empujó con fuerza, separándolo de su cuerpo y haciendo que el otro joven cayera de espaldas.

-¿CÓMO QUE ''MIDO''? –Preguntó enfurecido el chico de ojos negros mientras se ponía en pie y cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho.

-¿Mido-chan? ¿T-te encuentras bien? –Se empezó a Masajear la cabeza, dónde se había dado contra el suelo.

- ¡Y dale con ''Mido''! Burn, esto no tiene gracia – Dijo el peliverde muy seriamente, mirando con frialdad al pelirrojo.

-Mido, creo que estás alucinando. Será mejor que te vea un médico –El pelirrojo cogió del brazo al peliverde, con intención de salir de la sala y llevarlo al hospital, pero este rompió bruscamente el agarre y retrocedió.

-Haruya, ya basta –Habló enfurecido el peliverde. Sus ojos no parecían los mismos de siempre.

-Mido, me estás asustando –Se acercó a él nuevamente e intentó tocarle la frente para comparar temperaturas, pero el moreno le golpeó la mano antas de que llegara a tocarlo.

-¡Te he dicho que pares! –Retrocedió nuevamente y lo miró con enfado.

Al ver que el otro chico lo miraba confuso, sin entender nada, su mirada cambió a una de preocupación.

-Burn… -Hizo una pausa- Esto no tiene gracia – Dijo el moreno, con la esperanza de que el comportamiento de su chico sólo se tratara de una broma pesada.

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de responder cuando escucharon una voz conocida, que parecía estar muy cerca de ellos.

Escucharon unos pasos aproximarse a su posición y al poco pudieron distinguir unos hermosos ojos azules, bañados en preocupación, y unos alborotados cabellos blanquecinos a menos de dos metros de distancia. La capa de humo ya empezaba a disiparse.

-¿Habéis visto a Suzuno? ¡No lo encuentro por ningún lado! –Gritó alterado el peliblanco mientras se acercaba a ellos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Todo esto es tan ilógico, tan surrealista… Debo estar soñando, Tiene que ser un mal sueño, una pesadilla. No puede ser verdad, me niego a creerlo._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Los dos jóvenes lo miraron totalmente confundidos. El peliverde se cayó al suelo por la impresión. Le temblaban las rodillas, y no podía apartar la vista del rostro del peliblanco.

-¿Te encuentras bien Mido? Estás pálido –El albino se acercó al peliverde y le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Esto no puede ser... –Susurró para sí mismo, retrocediendo, ignorando la ayuda del ojiazul.

-¿Qué le oc…? - No terminó la frase. Cuando se fijó en el rostro del pelirrojo que estaba a su lado casi se le escapa el alma por la boca.

-¿PERO QUÉ…? –Gritó el albino mientras se separaba del otro chico. Se había quedado sin habla.

-Suzuno ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó asustado por la reacción de su compañero.

-T-tú… -El ojiazul le señalaba con temor -¿Q-quién cojones eres tú?-.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Tiene que ser una broma. Una jodida y apestosa broma pesada. ¿Qué se supones que tengo que hacer ahora? ¿Sigo siendo yo? ¿Soy otra persona? Dudo mucho que exista un manual de instrucciones para este caso…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Suzuno, tranquilízate, soy yo, Hiroto –Habló con serenidad el pelirrojo, intentando así calmar al ojiazul.

-No soy Suzuno –Contestó el albino, totalmente perdido -¿En serio que eres tú, Hiroto?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no me reconoces?-

-¿Cómo quieres que te reconozca así? – Le señaló acusadoramente. El pobre albino estaba histérico.

-¿Así, cómo? –Gritó el pelirrojo, que estaba a punto de colapsar. No entendía nada de nada. ¿Por qué todo el mundo actuaba tan extraño?

-¡Cómo yo! –Gritó nuevamente el peliblanco, que poco le faltaba para empezar a arrancarse al pelo de un ataque de nervios.

El pelirrojo lo miró angustiado. Algo muy malo le estaba ocurriendo a sus compañeros.

-No os mováis de aquí, iré a buscar a Nagumo – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras empezaba a caminar, para empezar a buscar al otro pelirrojo entre la niebla que se había formado. Pero fue detenido por el peliverde, que por fin había reaccionado.

-Haruya, por favor –Le cogió del brazo y se abrazó a él –No sigas… -Habló en bajo, casi en un susurro.

El pelirrojo se separó del ojinegro y continúo su camino. Le dolió en el alma haber tenido que ignorar las súplicas de su adorado novio, pero sabía que era por su bien. En cuanto encontrara a Haruya, los llevaría a todos al hospital. Ese humo les debía de haber afectado.

No le hizo falta gritar el nombre del ojiambarino, ya que escuchó unos gritos que lo llamaban. Siguió andando, guiándose por el sonido de la voz que lo llamaba.

Tras andar perdido en la niebla unos largos segundos, localizó el cuerpo del chico, sentado y con las manos en su boca a causa de la tos.

Se acercó a él a toda prisa y se arrodilló a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? –

Cuando el chico dejó de toser lo miró a los ojos, fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo dejó de respirar a causa del shock.

Se estaba viendo a sí mismo. Sus ojos verdes, su pelo rojo y liso, su ropa… Todo, absolutamente todos sus rasgos, reflejados en ese cuerpo al que ahora ayudaba.

-Nagumo… ¿Te encuentras bien?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Parece una absurda idea sacada de una serie de dibujos… ¿Quién va a creerme? ¿Quién va a creernos? Cuando les diga que yo no soy quien ellos piensan que soy, que mi apariencia no es la verdadera, que este rostro que ven no me representa… Que sin saber cómo, hemos intercambiado nuestros cuerpos._


	2. Ver la vida con otros ojos

Capítulo 2. Entrenamiento; Comienzan los problemas

Un joven peliblanco dormía tranquilamente en su cama hasta que su molesto despertador le recordó que tenía entrenamiento matutino.

Se incorporó sobre el colchón sin muchas ganas y se quedó sentado mirando la habitación. Se le hacía muy raro despertarse en otro cuarto que no fuera el suyo, pero ahora que era el capitán del Diamond, no le quedaba otra alternativa.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió al baño. Se dio una ducha rápida y salió del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura, algo bastante extraño viniendo de él, ya que solía salir desnudo de la ducha.

Se secó un poco el pelo y se lo peinó como acostumbraba a llevarlo Gazelle. Después se quedó mirando en el espejo, apreciando los ojos azules de los que ahora era portador. No pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia sus hombros, y seguir bajando hasta el pecho, el abdomen, la cadera… La maldita toalla le fastidiaba la visión, pero ahora no tenía tiempo que perder si no quería llegar tarde al entrenamiento.

Abrió el armario y se puso a rebuscar en los cajones el uniforme de jugador que ahora le correspondía. Finalmente lo encontró doblado en el segundo cajón.

Lo dejó sobre la cama con cuidado y volvió a rebuscar en busca de calcetines. Cuando los encontró se los puso, y empezó a buscar la ropa interior del moreno.

La encontró perfectamente doblada en el primer cajón. Una sonrisa prepotente apareció en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que se conocía de maravilla cada una de las prendas, aunque no fueran suyas. La de veces que se las había quitado a su novio…

Se quedó mirando los bóxers durante un rato, pensando en cual ponerse. Al final se decantó por unos de color verde con el borde negro que le traía buenos recuerdos.

Se los puso y comenzó vestirse con el uniforme. Cuando terminó buscó las deportivas y después de encontrarlas y ponérselas, Cogió su mochila con el uniforme de la academia dentro y salió disparado hacia el campo de futbol.

Tardó cinco minutos en llegar al campo de entrenamientos y allí se encontró con algunos jugadores de su nuevo equipo haciendo estiramientos.

-Buenos días Gazelle-sama –Saludaron educadamente una chica de pequeña estatura, con el pelo azul oscuro y un chico más bien alto, con el pelo negro y gafas.

-Buenos días –Respondió el peliblanco con su tono frío de siempre, y siguió con su camino, a ver si encontraba a alguno de sus amigos por ahí.

-¡Burn! –Escuchó como alguien le llamaba. Se giró y le buscó con la mirada, encontrándose con el peliverde.

Se acercó a él y se fueron a hablar a los bancos dónde se sentaban los jugadores suplentes, dónde nadie podía escuchar su conversación.

-Suzuno ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A tú equipo también le han llamado para entrenar en este campo?- Preguntó el peliblanco bastante confundido.

-En realidad no, pero Osamu me ha dicho que hoy se va a organizar un partido amistoso entre dos equipos de la academia, y quería enterarme si Géminis era uno de los equipos antes de que llegara la hora del partido, para poder preparar las jugadas y todo eso, cómo ahora soy su capitán… -Explicó el peliverde mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones.

-¿Un partido amistoso? –Preguntó el albino notablemente sorprendido.

-Sí, es una putada… –Dijo pesadamente el moreno de ojos negros. –Pero no nos va a quedar otra que jugar-.

El ojiazul se despeinó un poco el pelo y se recostó sobre su asiento. -¿Lo saben Mido y Hiroto?- Preguntó el chico de fuego.

-Le pedí a Desarm que se lo dijera a ''Hiroto'' y a ''Burn'', así que supongo que habrá cumplido la promesa… ¿Sabes? Mido y Osamu se llevan muy bien, seguro que lo hace sólo por el hecho de que yo se lo he pedido. –Dijo alegremente el peliverde.

-No sabía que eran tan amigos –Comentó al aire el albino mientras miraba a los jugadores de su verdadero equipo entrar en el campo charlando entre ellos.

El peliverde se dio cuenta de la forma en que los miraba.

-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ellos? Aunque sea como capitán del Diamond –Le animó el oji-negro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Paso –Dijo sin mucho interés –Ya hablaré con ellos cuando recupere mi cuerpo -. El chico de fuego estaba un poco deprimido. Se llevaba muy bien con Nepper y Heat, y le dolía no poder hablar con ellos.

-Cómo quieras… -El peliverde se puso en pie- Yo me voy a estirar un poco los músculos –Se acercó al oído del albino y le susurró- Te veo luego –Le besó disimuladamente la mejilla y se fue corriendo a donde estaba su equipo haciendo estiramientos y chutes.

Haruya se acarició la mejilla donde le había dado en beso su novio y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un joven pelirrojo de ojos color jade caminaba con prisa por los pasillos. Llevaba puesto su uniforme de capitán del equipo Génesis y su pelo liso y suelto, cómo acostumbraba a llevarlo.

-_``¡Mierda! ¡Llego tarde! ¿Cuándo se ha visto que ''Gran-sama'' llegue tarde?_ ´´_-_Empezó acorrer a toda pastilla y en seguida salió del edificio. En menos de un minuto llegó al campo, exhausto de todo lo que había corrido para llegar a tiempo.

-_``No me lo puedo creer… ¡He llegado a tiempo! Soy genial~~´´-_ Pensaba alegremente Midorikawa mientras recuperaba el aliento después de la carrera que había echado contra el tiempo.

-¡Gran-sama! –Le llamó una chica de cabellos y ojos azules, con unos mechones blancos.

-¿Ulvida…? –El fanático del helado no estaba del todo seguro de si ese era el nombre de la joven que lo llamaba.

-Pensaba que no iba a venir al entrenamiento, cómo siempre llega el primero… -Comentó la chica con un pequeño deje de sorpresa.

-He tenido que resolver un asunto pendiente –Dijo seriamente el pelirrojo, imitando a la perfección a Hiroto –Y ahora, todos a entrenar, vamos –Ordenó el oji-jade mientras emprendía su camino hacia los vestuarios, con la esperanza de encontrar a los demás allí.

Los jugadores de Génesis se quedaron viendo cómo el pelirrojo se iba, pero a los pocos segundos reaccionaron y se pusieron a calentar y hacer pases.

Por otro lado, Midorikawa miraba el campo de entrenamiento, dónde para su sorpresa se encontraban los cinco equipos más fuertes de la academia.

Divisó al pelirrojo de ojos ámbar al otro lado del campo, y se acercó para hablar con él.

-¿Tienes un momento, Burn? –Preguntó con tono serio el chico de piel pálida.

El otro pelirrojo lo miró con fijamente sin expresión alguna –Claro- Se giró a ver a su equipo- ¡Seguir entrenando, ahora vuelvo! –Se despidió y ambos pelirrojos salieron del campo andando con paso calmado.

-¿Qué ocurre Mido? –Habló el ojiambarino cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente apartados del resto.

-¿Por qué estamos todos aquí? –Preguntó el chico de piel pálida.

-¿No lo sabes? Dos equipos se van a enfrentar en un partido amistoso –Dijo tranquilamente el otro pelirrojo.

-Joder… Estamos jodidos… ¡Pero si ni siquiera me acuerdo de los nombres de tu… de mi equipo- Rectificó el oji-jade.

-Puedes llamarles por el número de su camiseta, es lo que hago yo –Dijo el ojiambarino tratando de animar a su novio.

-¿De verdad? – Le miró con los ojitos llorosos.

-Sí, no te preocupes –Le acarició la cabecita cómo si fuera un cachorro- Ahora vete a entrenar que se nos hace tarde –Le robó un beso en los labios y salió andando con un alegre caminar.

-_``Cómo nos vea Gazelle, nos va a matar´´ -_Pesó el oji-jade, con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, recordando las broncas que les echaba el, ahora, peliverde cuando se ponían afectivos.

El nuevo capitán del Prominence llegó a donde se encontraba su equipo, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa risueña.

Nepper y Heat lo miraban extrañados. Conocían al pelirrojo desde hacía años, y nunca le habían visto con esa actitud tan… de colegiala enamorada.

-Burn-sama ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó el chico de ojos verdosos y una cicatriz en la mejilla.

-Sí, muy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Contestó con naturalidad el pelirrojo.

-Por nada, por nada –.Se quedó un poco extrañado por la respuesta del pelirrojo, pero no le dio más vueltas y continuó con su entrenamiento.

Todos los jugadores de los diferentes equipos practicaban sus técnicas y pases con sus compañeros, pero ninguno de ellos sabía que eran observados por un hombre, que vestía traje y corbata y que había sido enviado para cumplir una misión.

El susodicho hombre, que no tendría más de treinta años salió de la sombra en la que se escondía y con mucha discreción atravesó el campo por las gradas, pasando inadvertido por los alumnos. Cuando llegó al extremo de las gradas, sacó de su bolsillo interior de la chaqueta una pequeña cámara, que colocó con maestría en una columna, de forma que pasaba desapercibida, y pulsó un botón que esta tenía en el centro, encendiendo así su mecanismo.

Hizo lo mismo en las otras tres esquinas de las gradas, en el pasillo que conducía a los vestuarios y en los bancos de suplentes. También puso micrófonos en la parte trasera de las dos porterías y en el interior de los vestuarios. Tenía todo el campo cubierto.

El sonido de un silbato irrumpió de golpe, indicando a todos que el partido empezaría en breves.

Los capitanes, como su puesto les exigía, fueron a hablar con el árbitro para aclarar que dos equipos disputarían el partido amistoso.

-Oye ¿A quién le toca jugar? –Preguntó algo mosqueado el peliblanco. – Es que aquí nadie sabe nada ¿O qué?-.

El árbitro se cruzó de brazos –Mira chaval, yo soy el árbitro, si no me pasan la lista del partido, no puedo hacer nada- Respondió con indiferencia.

El peliverde soltó un suspiro pesado -¿Y quién la tiene?

-Ni idea –Respondió con la misma indiferencia que antes.

Los cinco capitanes refunfuñaron por lo bajo y salieron cada uno en una dirección, a ver si alguno lograba aclarar a quien le tocaba jugar. Hoy el entrenamiento estaba siendo muy, pero muy raro.

El hombre trajeado aprovechó que se había disipado para acercarse al árbitro y entregarle una hoja de papel doblada. Era la lista, que había sufrido algunos cambios.

En cuanto le entregó la hoja abandonó el campo con rapidez y desapareció.

-¡Atención! ¡Ya tengo la lista! –Anunció el árbitro alzando el papel, para que los jugadores lo vieran.

Suzuno, Haruya, Midorikawa, Osamu y Hiroto se acercaron corriendo en cuanto escucharon la noticia.

-A ver… -El árbitro empezó a desdoblar el papel –Que se preparen el Prominence y Génesis –Sentenció al leer los nombres de los equipos.

Midorikawa y Hiroto se miraron con complicidad y fueron a avisar a sus jugadores. Todos los alumnos despejaron el campo menos los equipos que disputarían el partido. Los capitanes de los pertinentes equipos se colocaron en el centro del campo, frente a frente.

Se miraron seriamente, sin pestañear…

-¡Piedra, papel, tijera! –Dijeron a dúo mientras cada uno extendía su mano derecha.

-El papel envuelve a la piedra –Dijo triunfante el pelirrojo de ojos jade, que con esa victoria se había ganado el derecho a elegir campo. –Me pido este campo –Dijo con tono alegre mientras caminaba hacia su terreno.

A Hiroto no le quedó otra que conformarse con el campo contrario, así que se colocó en su posición, seguido de los demás jugadores del Prominence.

El Arbitro estaba a punto de pitar para dar comienzo al partido, pero fue interrumpido por un peliblanco, qué pidió un minuto para poder hablar con los capitanes

-¿Burn? ¿Qué quieres? –Susurró el pelirrojo de ojos ámbar.

-Gazelle y yo vamos a investigar un poco aprovechando que todos están aquí ¿Vale? Mucha suerte, deja en buen lugar a mi equipo ¿Eh? –Se despidió y salió corriendo a decirle lo mismo a Mido-chan. Cuando terminó hizo una leve reverencia y abandonó el campo de juego junto con el chico de hielo.

Por fin el árbitro pitó y el partido comenzó con un saque por parte del capitán de Génesis.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó el peliverde mientras seguía los pasos de su novio.

-A la escena del crimen –Contestó el peliblanco, haciéndose el interesante.

-Con eso te refieres a la sala común supongo… -Comentó el ojinegro sin mucho entusiasmo. Le dolía un poco la cabeza con tanto lío ya desde la mañana y para colmo ni él ni ninguno de sus compañeros habían desayunado.

-Qué listo eres –Le alabó con burla el chico de fuego.

Antes de darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la susodicha sala.

-¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar?-Preguntó el peliverde inspeccionando por encima el lugar.

-Tu busca por ahí –Señaló la parte izquierda de la habitación- Y yo buscaré por aquí –Comenzó a husmear por debajo de los muebles de la parte derecha de la sala, y Gazelle imitó su gesto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El partido acababa de empezar, y el balón seguía estando en propiedad de Génesis. El pelirrojo le había pasado la su compañera peliazulada, y esta avanzaba por el campo hacia la portería contraria.

Tanto Hiroto como Midorikawa se habían dado cuenta de que no podía usar súper técnicas, ya que ninguno sabía cómo hacer las técnicas que le correspondían y claro, si Burn, el capitán del Prominence de repente usaba técnicas del equipo Génesis iba a ser un poco extraño.

De forma los dos capitanes se dedicaban a defender su portería o a robar el balón o a hacer pases.

-Gran-sama ¿Por qué no tira a portería? –Preguntó inocentemente una chica de pequeña estatura, con el pelo morado, recogido en dos coletas redondas.

-P-por nada… Err… Como te llames –Contestó nerviosamente Midorikawa, con una sonrisa forzada.

La pequeña jugadora se quedó mirando entristecida a su capitán, con los ojitos llorosos. No podía creerse que su compañero de todo la vida no se acordara de su nombre.

La pequeña volvió a su puesto con la mirada gacha, y al pelirrojo no le quedó otra que volver al partido, y seguir evitando el balón.

-_``Creo que he metido la pata´´-_Pensó entristecido el oji-jade, pero por mucho que lo sintiera, no podía hacer nada.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Aquí no hay nada –Anunció el peliverde después de haber revisado cada rincón que le correspondía de la sala.

-Aquí tampoco –Dijo desanimado el peliblanco, sentándose pesadamente sobre el sofá de la sala, con bastante mala cara.

El chico de hielo también estaba cansado, así que se sentó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

El albino sonrió levemente ante este gesto y se acercó un poco más al cuerpo del peliverde.

-Esto es un verdadero desperdicio… -Comentó entristecido Nagumo mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por la espalda del moreno.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó mientras intentaba despegarse un poco de su novio, pero este no se lo permitía.

-Me refiero a que si cada uno tuviera su verdadero cuerpo, ya lo estaríamos haciendo en el sofá… No me puedo creer que esté desperdiciando esta oportunidad, con lo que cuesta que no haya nadie aquí… –Lloriqueó el chico de fuego mientras apretujaba al peliverde, intentando consolarse.

-¡Ha-Haruya, déjame! –Intentaba soltarse del agarre del ojiazul, pero le resultaba imposible.

-Jo, Suzu… ¿Por qué no podemos? ¿No dicen que lo que cuenta es el interior? –Le suplicaba de forma dramática el chico de fuego.

-No me vengas con esas, no podemos y ya está –Contestó el peliverde intentando despegarse aunque fuera un milímetro del cuerpo de su novio, pero fue en vano.

-¿Y si apagamos las luces ~~? –Sugirió el peliblanco con los ojitos brillantes, pensando que había dado con la solución.

-Me niego –Dijo secamente el moreno, con una mirada fría y enojada.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Es que lo único que te gusta de mi es mi físico o qué?-.

-Sabes de sobra que eso no es verdad –Respondió tranquilamente el peliverde, jugueteando con uno de sus mechones.

-Demuéstramelo –Exigió el oji-azul, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al del otro moreno.

-Nagu, mi vida –Le cogió suavemente de la mejillas –Casi cuela, pero va a ser qué no –Empujó al albino con el dedo índice, haciendo que volviera a separarse de él.

El chico de fuego lo miró con llamas de enfado en los ojos. Se había hecho ilusiones para nada.

En un rápido movimiento se abalanzó sobre el chico de hielo y ambos cayeron al suelo, el peliblanco sobre el peliverde.

-De esta no te libras –Canturreó alegremente Nagumo, sonriendo victorioso por su gran proeza.

-¡Ni-se-te-o-cu-rra! –Dijo furioso sílaba por sílaba, mirando con odio al chico que lo aplastaba.

-Ya es tarde ~~- Canturreó nuevamente el ojiazul, mientras le deshacía la coleta al peliverde, sin quitar su sonrisa.

-¡Cómo me hagas algo, te juro que no te lo perdonaré nunca! –Amenazó el ojinegro intentando apartar a su acosador.

-Eso mismo me dijiste la semana pasada –Comentó alegremente –Y la anterior… -Empezó a juguetear con uno de los mechones del peliverde- Y la anterior…

-O-ye, para ya o… -Fue interrumpido al escuchar una voz que se acercaba.

-Mido-kun, acaba de terminar el primer tiempo del partido, te apetece… ?- Osamu, que entraba tranquilamente a la sala en busca de su compañero, se quedó mudo al ver la postura tan comprometida que tenían el capitán del Diamond y su ''hermanito pequeño''. Y lo peor no era eso, sino que parecía que el pobre peliverde era víctima de un intento de violación (Que en el fondo así era, pero parecía más grave de lo que en verdad era).

Un silencio incómodo se adueñó de la sala, y ninguno de los tres presentes se atrevía a romperlo. Hasta que…

-E-esto no es lo que parece –Dijo nerviosamente el albino, incorporándose sobre el cuerpo de ''Midorikawa´´.

Osamu lo miraba fijamente, tanto que empezaba a molestarle. Parecía enfadado, y eso era una muy mala señal.

-Mido ¿Puedes levantarte? –Preguntó preocupado el pelinegro sin despegar su mirada asesina del albino.

-S-si… -Contestó nerviosamente el chico de hielo.

Desarm ayudó al peliverde a incorporarse y empezó a andar en dirección al pasillo con el moreno cogido de la mano, llevándoselo de la sala común.

Ates de salir por la puerta le dedicó una mirada de odio al ojiazul, que hizo que al chico de fuego se le pusiera la piel de gallina, y tras eso se fue, junto con el peliverde.

-``_Jooooder, Hiroto me va a matar…´´ -_Pensó el peliblanco mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Tendría que inventar muchas excusas para explicar aquello.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Burn-sama, no entiendo la estrategia de este partido –Se quejaba el delantero del Prominence, sin dejar de lado su gran respeto hacia el pelirrojo.

-Es fácil, he decidido que será mejor jugar a la defensiva, en vez de atacar – Decía Hiroto, intentando sonar tan arrogante cómo lo era Haruya.

Todos los jugadores se le quedaron mirando atónitos. Burn era la clase de persona que decía ``La mejor defensa es un buen ataque´´ Y ese argumento no encajaba con él.

-Burn-sama, ha estado un poco raro últimamente ¿Le ocurre algo? –Preguntó uno de sus defensas, que hablaba por todos los jugadores.

-_``si yo te contara…´´_ No me pasa nada, es sólo que he pensado que sería lo mejor para el equipo.- Dijo seriamente el pelirrojo, apoyando sus manos en la cadera. -¿Acaso tenéis quejas?-.

Todos los jugadores negaron la pregunta al instante y después salieron corriendo para colocarse en sus posiciones. El segundo tiempo estaba a punto de empezar.

-_``Espero que a Mido le esté yendo mejor que a mi…´´ -_Pensó apenado El ojiambarino, mientrascaminaba hacia su posición sin muchas ganas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un hombre miraba con atención los monitores que enfocaban las imágenes que recogían las cámaras de video que había colocado a lo largo y ancho del campo.

Dentro de la pantalla se podía observar al joven capitán de Génesis corriendo de un lado a otro, o hablando con alguno de sus compañeros, o simplemente observando desde lejos el partido.

El hombre tecleó una clave y apareció una nueva ventana, dónde se veían las imágenes captadas por otra de las cámaras que había colocado, que además tenía incorporado un micrófono.

-`` Burn-sama, no entiendo la estrategia de este partido´´

-`` Es fácil, he decidido que será mejor jugar a la defensiva, en vez de atacar´´

- … ``Burn-sama, ha estado un poco raro últimamente ¿Le ocurre algo?´´

- ``No me pasa nada, es sólo que he pensado que sería lo mejor para el equipo. ¿Acaso tenéis quejas?´´ -Escuchaba la conversación mientras miraba el monitor. El joven pelirrojo estaba actuando fuera de lo normal pero tampoco era razón para preocuparse, al menos de momento.

Cambió de monitor y se puso a inspeccionar las últimas grabaciones que había recibido. En ellas se veía al capitán del equipo Prominence y al capitán del equipo Génesis charlar sobre el partido amistoso y luego cómo se daban un pequeño beso en los labios.

El hombre de las cámaras se quedó mirando la escena algo sorprendido. Pero prefirió hacer la vista gorda, no quería tener nada que ver con esos temas.

Puso en pausa la grabación y sacó su teléfono móvil, y empezó a teclear un número.

-Señor, sus hijos están sanos y salvos. No hay de qué preocuparse, pero habrá que tenerlos vigilados durante un tiempo hasta que estemos cien por cien seguros, por si acaso-.

El hombre al otro lado de la línea dio su consentimiento y colgó sin más.

El joven guardó su móvil en el bolsillo y suspiró profundamente. Sus próximas semanas se iban a dedicar a espiar y estar al tanto de la vida de los jugadores… Sin duda iba a ser duro y más ahora que sabía que tenían ''ese'' tipo de gustos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¿Te ha hecho algo ese desgraciado? -. Osamu estaba colérico. No se podía creer ese tipo de acciones por parte de Gazelle.

-No, no me ha hecho nada, todo ha sido un malentendido –Intentaba explicárselo el chico de hielo. Estaba avergonzado y hecho una furia por la imagen que su novio había creado sobre él, ahora Desarm le vería como un violador.

-Mido, a mi no tienes por qué mentirme –Le decía suavizando su tono de voz –Sabes que soy de confianza.- Apoyó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del menor, para darle confianza.

-Lo sé, y te agradezco tu preocupación, pero no ha sido más que un mal entendido- Insistía el peliverde, intentando sonar convincente.

El pelinegro, que seguía sin creerse las excusas de su ''hermanito'' se sentó en su cama, e invitó al peliverde para que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Ha… Pasado algo con Hiroto? –Preguntó de la nada el mayor, con bastante seriedad.

-… ¿Qué?

-Mido, últimamente he notado que Hiroto y tú estáis distanciados, no sé… Normalmente estás con él les veinticuatro horas del día, le apoyas en los partidos y todo eso… Y ahora, estás muy pegado a Suzuno ¿Habéis discutido? –Interrogó el mayor.

-N-no… -Empezaba a ponerse nervioso- Es sólo que… -No sabía que decir, no se le ocurría nada ¡Socorro!- … Nos estamos dando un poco de espacio, ya sabes… -Soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-Pero entonces… ¿Vuestra relación va bien? –Preguntó con un deje de preocupación.

-Sí, como siempre –Contestó el peliverde con naturalidad.

-Es un alivio saberlo… -Susurró para sí mismo dejándose caer en la cama.

Suzuno se quedó un poco confundido por las palabras del mayor, pero no quiso darle más vueltas.

-Me tengo que ir –Anunció el peliverde poniéndose en pie y colocándose un poco el pelo, que el por culpa del peliblanco había quedado hecho un desastre.

-Mido-kun –Le llamó- Si tienes problemas con Gazelle, avísame –Eso sonó más a orden que a otra cosa, pero al peliverde no le molestó (Exceptuando que estaban hablando de él como si fuera un violador)

-Claro –Contestó simplemente y salió por la puerta aparentando tranquilidad.

-_``¡Maldito Nagumo! Pervertido asqueroso… ¿Por qué estas cosas sólo me pasan a mi? Dios… y encima me está dando mala imagen ¡Menudo gilipollas! Cuando le vea me encargaré personalmente de castrarle…´´_


	3. Entrenamiento, comienzan los problemas

Capítulo 2. Entrenamiento; Comienzan los problemas

Un joven peliblanco dormía tranquilamente en su cama hasta que su molesto despertador le recordó que tenía entrenamiento matutino.

Se incorporó sobre el colchón sin muchas ganas y se quedó sentado mirando la habitación. Se le hacía muy raro despertarse en otro cuarto que no fuera el suyo, pero ahora que era el capitán del Diamond, no le quedaba otra alternativa.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió al baño. Se dio una ducha rápida y salió del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura, algo bastante extraño viniendo de él, ya que solía salir desnudo de la ducha.

Se secó un poco el pelo y se lo peinó como acostumbraba a llevarlo Gazelle. Después se quedó mirando en el espejo, apreciando los ojos azules de los que ahora era portador. No pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia sus hombros, y seguir bajando hasta el pecho, el abdomen, la cadera… La maldita toalla le fastidiaba la visión, pero ahora no tenía tiempo que perder si no quería llegar tarde al entrenamiento.

Abrió el armario y se puso a rebuscar en los cajones el uniforme de jugador que ahora le correspondía. Finalmente lo encontró doblado en el segundo cajón.

Lo dejó sobre la cama con cuidado y volvió a rebuscar en busca de calcetines. Cuando los encontró se los puso, y empezó a buscar la ropa interior del moreno.

La encontró perfectamente doblada en el primer cajón. Una sonrisa prepotente apareció en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que se conocía de maravilla cada una de las prendas, aunque no fueran suyas. La de veces que se las había quitado a su novio…

Se quedó mirando los bóxers durante un rato, pensando en cual ponerse. Al final se decantó por unos de color verde con el borde negro que le traía buenos recuerdos.

Se los puso y comenzó vestirse con el uniforme. Cuando terminó buscó las deportivas y después de encontrarlas y ponérselas, Cogió su mochila con el uniforme de la academia dentro y salió disparado hacia el campo de futbol.

Tardó cinco minutos en llegar al campo de entrenamientos y allí se encontró con algunos jugadores de su nuevo equipo haciendo estiramientos.

-Buenos días Gazelle-sama –Saludaron educadamente una chica de pequeña estatura, con el pelo azul oscuro y un chico más bien alto, con el pelo negro y gafas.

-Buenos días –Respondió el peliblanco con su tono frío de siempre, y siguió con su camino, a ver si encontraba a alguno de sus amigos por ahí.

-¡Burn! –Escuchó como alguien le llamaba. Se giró y le buscó con la mirada, encontrándose con el peliverde.

Se acercó a él y se fueron a hablar a los bancos dónde se sentaban los jugadores suplentes, dónde nadie podía escuchar su conversación.

-Suzuno ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A tú equipo también le han llamado para entrenar en este campo?- Preguntó el peliblanco bastante confundido.

-En realidad no, pero Osamu me ha dicho que hoy se va a organizar un partido amistoso entre dos equipos de la academia, y quería enterarme si Géminis era uno de los equipos antes de que llegara la hora del partido, para poder preparar las jugadas y todo eso, cómo ahora soy su capitán… -Explicó el peliverde mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones.

-¿Un partido amistoso? –Preguntó el albino notablemente sorprendido.

-Sí, es una putada… –Dijo pesadamente el moreno de ojos negros. –Pero no nos va a quedar otra que jugar-.

El ojiazul se despeinó un poco el pelo y se recostó sobre su asiento. -¿Lo saben Mido y Hiroto?- Preguntó el chico de fuego.

-Le pedí a Desarm que se lo dijera a ''Hiroto'' y a ''Burn'', así que supongo que habrá cumplido la promesa… ¿Sabes? Mido y Osamu se llevan muy bien, seguro que lo hace sólo por el hecho de que yo se lo he pedido. –Dijo alegremente el peliverde.

-No sabía que eran tan amigos –Comentó al aire el albino mientras miraba a los jugadores de su verdadero equipo entrar en el campo charlando entre ellos.

El peliverde se dio cuenta de la forma en que los miraba.

-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ellos? Aunque sea como capitán del Diamond –Le animó el oji-negro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Paso –Dijo sin mucho interés –Ya hablaré con ellos cuando recupere mi cuerpo -. El chico de fuego estaba un poco deprimido. Se llevaba muy bien con Nepper y Heat, y le dolía no poder hablar con ellos.

-Cómo quieras… -El peliverde se puso en pie- Yo me voy a estirar un poco los músculos –Se acercó al oído del albino y le susurró- Te veo luego –Le besó disimuladamente la mejilla y se fue corriendo a donde estaba su equipo haciendo estiramientos y chutes.

Haruya se acarició la mejilla donde le había dado en beso su novio y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un joven pelirrojo de ojos color jade caminaba con prisa por los pasillos. Llevaba puesto su uniforme de capitán del equipo Génesis y su pelo liso y suelto, cómo acostumbraba a llevarlo.

-_``¡Mierda! __¡Llego __tarde! __¿Cuándo __se __ha __visto __que__ ''__Grand-sama__'' __llegue __tarde?_ ´´_-_Empezó acorrer a toda pastilla y en seguida salió del edificio. En menos de un minuto llegó al campo, exhausto de todo lo que había corrido para llegar a tiempo.

-_``No __me __lo __puedo __creer__… __¡He __llegado __a __tiempo! __Soy __genial~~´´-_ Pensaba alegremente Midorikawa mientras recuperaba el aliento después de la carrera que había echado contra el tiempo.

-¡Grand-sama! –Le llamó una chica de cabellos y ojos azules, con unos mechones blancos.

-¿Ulvida…? –El fanático del helado no estaba del todo seguro de si ese era el nombre de la joven que lo llamaba.

-Pensaba que no iba a venir al entrenamiento, cómo siempre llega el primero… -Comentó la chica con un pequeño deje de sorpresa.

-He tenido que resolver un asunto pendiente –Dijo seriamente el pelirrojo, imitando a la perfección a Hiroto –Y ahora, todos a entrenar, vamos –Ordenó el oji-jade mientras emprendía su camino hacia los vestuarios, con la esperanza de encontrar a los demás allí.

Los jugadores de Génesis se quedaron viendo cómo el pelirrojo se iba, pero a los pocos segundos reaccionaron y se pusieron a calentar y hacer pases.

Por otro lado, Midorikawa miraba el campo de entrenamiento, dónde para su sorpresa se encontraban los cinco equipos más fuertes de la academia.

Divisó al pelirrojo de ojos ámbar al otro lado del campo, y se acercó para hablar con él.

-¿Tienes un momento, Burn? –Preguntó con tono serio el chico de piel pálida.

El otro pelirrojo lo miró con fijamente sin expresión alguna –Claro- Se giró a ver a su equipo- ¡Seguir entrenando, ahora vuelvo! –Se despidió y ambos pelirrojos salieron del campo andando con paso calmado.

-¿Qué ocurre Mido? –Habló el ojiambarino cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente apartados del resto.

-¿Por qué estamos todos aquí? –Preguntó el chico de piel pálida.

-¿No lo sabes? Dos equipos se van a enfrentar en un partido amistoso –Dijo tranquilamente el otro pelirrojo.

-Joder… Estamos jodidos… ¡Pero si ni siquiera me acuerdo de los nombres de tu… de mi equipo- Rectificó el oji-jade.

-Puedes llamarles por el número de su camiseta, es lo que hago yo –Dijo el ojiambarino tratando de animar a su novio.

-¿De verdad? – Le miró con los ojitos llorosos.

-Sí, no te preocupes –Le acarició la cabecita cómo si fuera un cachorro- Ahora vete a entrenar que se nos hace tarde –Le robó un beso en los labios y salió andando con un alegre caminar.

-_``Cómo __nos __vea __Gazelle, __nos __va __a __matar´´__-_Pesó el oji-jade, con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, recordando las broncas que les echaba el, ahora, peliverde cuando se ponían afectivos.

El nuevo capitán del Prominence llegó a donde se encontraba su equipo, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa risueña.

Nepper y Heat lo miraban extrañados. Conocían al pelirrojo desde hacía años, y nunca le habían visto con esa actitud tan… de colegiala enamorada.

-Burn-sama ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó el chico de ojos verdosos y una cicatriz en la mejilla.

-Sí, muy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Contestó con naturalidad el pelirrojo.

-Por nada, por nada –.Se quedó un poco extrañado por la respuesta del pelirrojo, pero no le dio más vueltas y continuó con su entrenamiento.

Todos los jugadores de los diferentes equipos practicaban sus técnicas y pases con sus compañeros, pero ninguno de ellos sabía que eran observados por un hombre, que vestía traje y corbata y que había sido enviado para cumplir una misión.

El susodicho hombre, que no tendría más de treinta años salió de la sombra en la que se escondía y con mucha discreción atravesó el campo por las gradas, pasando inadvertido por los alumnos. Cuando llegó al extremo de las gradas, sacó de su bolsillo interior de la chaqueta una pequeña cámara, que colocó con maestría en una columna, de forma que pasaba desapercibida, y pulsó un botón que esta tenía en el centro, encendiendo así su mecanismo.

Hizo lo mismo en las otras tres esquinas de las gradas, en el pasillo que conducía a los vestuarios y en los bancos de suplentes. También puso micrófonos en la parte trasera de las dos porterías y en el interior de los vestuarios. Tenía todo el campo cubierto.

El sonido de un silbato irrumpió de golpe, indicando a todos que el partido empezaría en breves.

Los capitanes, como su puesto les exigía, fueron a hablar con el árbitro para aclarar que dos equipos disputarían el partido amistoso.

-Oye ¿A quién le toca jugar? –Preguntó algo mosqueado el peliblanco. – Es que aquí nadie sabe nada ¿O qué?-.

El árbitro se cruzó de brazos –Mira chaval, yo soy el árbitro, si no me pasan la lista del partido, no puedo hacer nada- Respondió con indiferencia.

El peliverde soltó un suspiro pesado -¿Y quién la tiene?

-Ni idea –Respondió con la misma indiferencia que antes.

Los cinco capitanes refunfuñaron por lo bajo y salieron cada uno en una dirección, a ver si alguno lograba aclarar a quien le tocaba jugar. Hoy el entrenamiento estaba siendo muy, pero muy raro.

El hombre trajeado aprovechó que se había disipado para acercarse al árbitro y entregarle una hoja de papel doblada. Era la lista, que había sufrido algunos cambios.

En cuanto le entregó la hoja abandonó el campo con rapidez y desapareció.

-¡Atención! ¡Ya tengo la lista! –Anunció el árbitro alzando el papel, para que los jugadores lo vieran.

Suzuno, Haruya, Midorikawa, Osamu y Hiroto se acercaron corriendo en cuanto escucharon la noticia.

-A ver… -El árbitro empezó a desdoblar el papel –Que se preparen el Prominence y Génesis –Sentenció al leer los nombres de los equipos.

Midorikawa y Hiroto se miraron con complicidad y fueron a avisar a sus jugadores. Todos los alumnos despejaron el campo menos los equipos que disputarían el partido. Los capitanes de los pertinentes equipos se colocaron en el centro del campo, frente a frente.

Se miraron seriamente, sin pestañear…

-¡Piedra, papel, tijera! –Dijeron a dúo mientras cada uno extendía su mano derecha.

-El papel envuelve a la piedra –Dijo triunfante el pelirrojo de ojos jade, que con esa victoria se había ganado el derecho a elegir campo. –Me pido este campo –Dijo con tono alegre mientras caminaba hacia su terreno.

A Hiroto no le quedó otra que conformarse con el campo contrario, así que se colocó en su posición, seguido de los demás jugadores del Prominence.

El Arbitro estaba a punto de pitar para dar comienzo al partido, pero fue interrumpido por un peliblanco, qué pidió un minuto para poder hablar con los capitanes

-¿Burn? ¿Qué quieres? –Susurró el pelirrojo de ojos ámbar.

-Gazelle y yo vamos a investigar un poco aprovechando que todos están aquí ¿Vale? Mucha suerte, deja en buen lugar a mi equipo ¿Eh? –Se despidió y salió corriendo a decirle lo mismo a Mido-chan. Cuando terminó hizo una leve reverencia y abandonó el campo de juego junto con el chico de hielo.

Por fin el árbitro pitó y el partido comenzó con un saque por parte del capitán de Génesis.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó el peliverde mientras seguía los pasos de su novio.

-A la escena del crimen –Contestó el peliblanco, haciéndose el interesante.

-Con eso te refieres a la sala común supongo… -Comentó el ojinegro sin mucho entusiasmo. Le dolía un poco la cabeza con tanto lío ya desde la mañana y para colmo ni él ni ninguno de sus compañeros habían desayunado.

-Qué listo eres –Le alabó con burla el chico de fuego.

Antes de darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la susodicha sala.

-¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar?-Preguntó el peliverde inspeccionando por encima el lugar.

-Tu busca por ahí –Señaló la parte izquierda de la habitación- Y yo buscaré por aquí –Comenzó a husmear por debajo de los muebles de la parte derecha de la sala, y Gazelle imitó su gesto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El partido acababa de empezar, y el balón seguía estando en propiedad de Génesis. El pelirrojo le había pasado la su compañera peliazulada, y esta avanzaba por el campo hacia la portería contraria.

Tanto Hiroto como Midorikawa se habían dado cuenta de que no podía usar súper técnicas, ya que ninguno sabía cómo hacer las técnicas que le correspondían y claro, si Burn, el capitán del Prominence de repente usaba técnicas del equipo Génesis iba a ser un poco extraño.

De forma los dos capitanes se dedicaban a defender su portería o a robar el balón o a hacer pases.

-Grand-sama ¿Por qué no tira a portería? –Preguntó inocentemente una chica de pequeña estatura, con el pelo morado, recogido en dos coletas redondas.

-P-por nada… Err… Como te llames –Contestó nerviosamente Midorikawa, con una sonrisa forzada.

La pequeña jugadora se quedó mirando entristecida a su capitán, con los ojitos llorosos. No podía creerse que su compañero de todo la vida no se acordara de su nombre.

La pequeña volvió a su puesto con la mirada gacha, y al pelirrojo no le quedó otra que volver al partido, y seguir evitando el balón.

-_``Creo __que __he __metido __la __pata´´-_Pensó entristecido el oji-jade, pero por mucho que lo sintiera, no podía hacer nada.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Aquí no hay nada –Anunció el peliverde después de haber revisado cada rincón que le correspondía de la sala.

-Aquí tampoco –Dijo desanimado el peliblanco, sentándose pesadamente sobre el sofá de la sala, con bastante mala cara.

El chico de hielo también estaba cansado, así que se sentó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

El albino sonrió levemente ante este gesto y se acercó un poco más al cuerpo del peliverde.

-Esto es un verdadero desperdicio… -Comentó entristecido Nagumo mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por la espalda del moreno.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó mientras intentaba despegarse un poco de su novio, pero este no se lo permitía.

-Me refiero a que si cada uno tuviera su verdadero cuerpo, ya lo estaríamos haciendo en el sofá… No me puedo creer que esté desperdiciando esta oportunidad, con lo que cuesta que no haya nadie aquí… –Lloriqueó el chico de fuego mientras apretujaba al peliverde, intentando consolarse.

-¡Ha-Haruya, déjame! –Intentaba soltarse del agarre del ojiazul, pero le resultaba imposible.

-Jo, Suzu… ¿Por qué no podemos? ¿No dicen que lo que cuenta es el interior? –Le suplicaba de forma dramática el chico de fuego.

-No me vengas con esas, no podemos y ya está –Contestó el peliverde intentando despegarse aunque fuera un milímetro del cuerpo de su novio, pero fue en vano.

-¿Y si apagamos las luces ~~? –Sugirió el peliblanco con los ojitos brillantes, pensando que había dado con la solución.

-Me niego –Dijo secamente el moreno, con una mirada fría y enojada.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Es que lo único que te gusta de mi es mi físico o qué?-.

-Sabes de sobra que eso no es verdad –Respondió tranquilamente el peliverde, jugueteando con uno de sus mechones.

-Demuéstramelo –Exigió el oji-azul, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al del otro moreno.

-Nagu, mi vida –Le cogió suavemente de la mejillas –Casi cuela, pero va a ser qué no –Empujó al albino con el dedo índice, haciendo que volviera a separarse de él.

El chico de fuego lo miró con llamas de enfado en los ojos. Se había hecho ilusiones para nada.

En un rápido movimiento se abalanzó sobre el chico de hielo y ambos cayeron al suelo, el peliblanco sobre el peliverde.

-De esta no te libras –Canturreó alegremente Nagumo, sonriendo victorioso por su gran proeza.

-¡Ni-se-te-o-cu-rra! –Dijo furioso sílaba por sílaba, mirando con odio al chico que lo aplastaba.

-Ya es tarde ~~- Canturreó nuevamente el ojiazul, mientras le deshacía la coleta al peliverde, sin quitar su sonrisa.

-¡Cómo me hagas algo, te juro que no te lo perdonaré nunca! –Amenazó el ojinegro intentando apartar a su acosador.

-Eso mismo me dijiste la semana pasada –Comentó alegremente –Y la anterior… -Empezó a juguetear con uno de los mechones del peliverde- Y la anterior…

-O-ye, para ya o… -Fue interrumpido al escuchar una voz que se acercaba.

-Mido-kun, acaba de terminar el primer tiempo del partido, te apetece… ?- Osamu, que entraba tranquilamente a la sala en busca de su compañero, se quedó mudo al ver la postura tan comprometida que tenían el capitán del Diamond y su ''hermanito pequeño''. Y lo peor no era eso, sino que parecía que el pobre peliverde era víctima de un intento de violación (Que en el fondo así era, pero parecía más grave de lo que en verdad era).

Un silencio incómodo se adueñó de la sala, y ninguno de los tres presentes se atrevía a romperlo. Hasta que…

-E-esto no es lo que parece –Dijo nerviosamente el albino, incorporándose sobre el cuerpo de ''Midorikawa´´.

Osamu lo miraba fijamente, tanto que empezaba a molestarle. Parecía enfadado, y eso era una muy mala señal.

-Mido ¿Puedes levantarte? –Preguntó preocupado el pelinegro sin despegar su mirada asesina del albino.

-S-si… -Contestó nerviosamente el chico de hielo.

Desarm ayudó al peliverde a incorporarse y empezó a andar en dirección al pasillo con el moreno cogido de la mano, llevándoselo de la sala común.

Ates de salir por la puerta le dedicó una mirada de odio al ojiazul, que hizo que al chico de fuego se le pusiera la piel de gallina, y tras eso se fue, junto con el peliverde.

-``_Jooooder, __Hiroto __me __va __a __matar__…__-_Pensó el peliblanco mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Tendría que inventar muchas excusas para explicar aquello.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Burn-sama, no entiendo la estrategia de este partido –Se quejaba el delantero del Prominence, sin dejar de lado su gran respeto hacia el pelirrojo.

-Es fácil, he decidido que será mejor jugar a la defensiva, en vez de atacar – Decía Hiroto, intentando sonar tan arrogante cómo lo era Haruya.

Todos los jugadores se le quedaron mirando atónitos. Burn era la clase de persona que decía ``La mejor defensa es un buen ataque´´ Y ese argumento no encajaba con él.

-Burn-sama, ha estado un poco raro últimamente ¿Le ocurre algo? –Preguntó uno de sus defensas, que hablaba por todos los jugadores.

-_``si __yo __te __contara__…_ No me pasa nada, es sólo que he pensado que sería lo mejor para el equipo.- Dijo seriamente el pelirrojo, apoyando sus manos en la cadera. -¿Acaso tenéis quejas?-.

Todos los jugadores negaron la pregunta al instante y después salieron corriendo para colocarse en sus posiciones. El segundo tiempo estaba a punto de empezar.

-_``Espero __que __a __Mido __le __esté __yendo __mejor __que __a __mi__…__-_Pensó apenado El ojiambarino, mientrascaminaba hacia su posición sin muchas ganas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un hombre miraba con atención los monitores que enfocaban las imágenes que recogían las cámaras de video que había colocado a lo largo y ancho del campo.

Dentro de la pantalla se podía observar al joven capitán de Génesis corriendo de un lado a otro, o hablando con alguno de sus compañeros, o simplemente observando desde lejos el partido.

El hombre tecleó una clave y apareció una nueva ventana, dónde se veían las imágenes captadas por otra de las cámaras que había colocado, que además tenía incorporado un micrófono.

-`` Burn-sama, no entiendo la estrategia de este partido´´

-`` Es fácil, he decidido que será mejor jugar a la defensiva, en vez de atacar´´

- … ``Burn-sama, ha estado un poco raro últimamente ¿Le ocurre algo?´´

- ``No me pasa nada, es sólo que he pensado que sería lo mejor para el equipo. ¿Acaso tenéis quejas?´´ -Escuchaba la conversación mientras miraba el monitor. El joven pelirrojo estaba actuando fuera de lo normal pero tampoco era razón para preocuparse, al menos de momento.

Cambió de monitor y se puso a inspeccionar las últimas grabaciones que había recibido. En ellas se veía al capitán del equipo Prominence y al capitán del equipo Génesis charlar sobre el partido amistoso y luego cómo se daban un pequeño beso en los labios.

El hombre de las cámaras se quedó mirando la escena algo sorprendido. Pero prefirió hacer la vista gorda, no quería tener nada que ver con esos temas.

Puso en pausa la grabación y sacó su teléfono móvil, y empezó a teclear un número.

-Señor, sus hijos están sanos y salvos. No hay de qué preocuparse, pero habrá que tenerlos vigilados durante un tiempo hasta que estemos cien por cien seguros, por si acaso-.

El hombre al otro lado de la línea dio su consentimiento y colgó sin más.

El joven guardó su móvil en el bolsillo y suspiró profundamente. Sus próximas semanas se iban a dedicar a espiar y estar al tanto de la vida de los jugadores… Sin duda iba a ser duro y más ahora que sabía que tenían ''ese'' tipo de gustos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¿Te ha hecho algo ese desgraciado? -. Osamu estaba colérico. No se podía creer ese tipo de acciones por parte de Gazelle.

-No, no me ha hecho nada, todo ha sido un malentendido –Intentaba explicárselo el chico de hielo. Estaba avergonzado y hecho una furia por la imagen que su novio había creado sobre él, ahora Desarm le vería como un violador.

-Mido, a mi no tienes por qué mentirme –Le decía suavizando su tono de voz –Sabes que soy de confianza.- Apoyó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del menor, para darle confianza.

-Lo sé, y te agradezco tu preocupación, pero no ha sido más que un mal entendido- Insistía el peliverde, intentando sonar convincente.

El pelinegro, que seguía sin creerse las excusas de su ''hermanito'' se sentó en su cama, e invitó al peliverde para que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Ha… Pasado algo con Hiroto? –Preguntó de la nada el mayor, con bastante seriedad.

-… ¿Qué?

-Mido, últimamente he notado que Hiroto y tú estáis distanciados, no sé… Normalmente estás con él les veinticuatro horas del día, le apoyas en los partidos y todo eso… Y ahora, estás muy pegado a Suzuno ¿Habéis discutido? –Interrogó el mayor.

-N-no… -Empezaba a ponerse nervioso- Es sólo que… -No sabía que decir, no se le ocurría nada ¡Socorro!- … Nos estamos dando un poco de espacio, ya sabes… -Soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-Pero entonces… ¿Vuestra relación va bien? –Preguntó con un deje de preocupación.

-Sí, como siempre –Contestó el peliverde con naturalidad.

-Es un alivio saberlo… -Susurró para sí mismo dejándose caer en la cama.

Suzuno se quedó un poco confundido por las palabras del mayor, pero no quiso darle más vueltas.

-Me tengo que ir –Anunció el peliverde poniéndose en pie y colocándose un poco el pelo, que el por culpa del peliblanco había quedado hecho un desastre.

-Mido-kun –Le llamó- Si tienes problemas con Gazelle, avísame –Eso sonó más a orden que a otra cosa, pero al peliverde no le molestó (Exceptuando que estaban hablando de él como si fuera un violador)

-Claro –Contestó simplemente y salió por la puerta aparentando tranquilidad.

-_``¡Maldito __Nagumo! __Pervertido __asqueroso__… __¿Por __qué __estas __cosas __sólo __me __pasan __a __mi? __Dios__… __y __encima __me __está __dando __mala __imagen __¡Menudo __gilipollas! __Cuando __le __vea __me __encargaré __personalmente __de __castrarle__…_


	4. ¿Día normal?

Capítulo 3. ¿Día normal?

-¡Violador!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Pervertido!

-¡Inconsciente!

-Err… ¡Violador! Espera… ¿Eso ya lo habéis dicho, no..?

-¿Habéis terminado ya? – Interrumpió el albino mientras escuchaba aburridamente los insultos, bien merecidos, que le propinaban sus compañeros.

-¡Claro que no! –Gritó el peliverde indignado. -¿Es que te parece normal lo que has hecho? -.

-Fue un impulso, perdóname por tener necesidades –Dijo con sarcasmo Haruya, encogiéndose de hombros sin mucho interés, contestando así a la pregunta de su novio.

Suzuno suspiró y se tumbó boca abajo sobre la cama de la habitación. Haruya no tenía remedio. Intentar que entrara en razón era una perdida de tiempo.

-¡Pues no creas que te vas a salir de rositas tan fácilmente! –Dijo con notable enfado Hiroto.-¡Casi violas a mi novio! Bueno… no exactamente ¡Pero de todas formas casi violas al cuerpo de mi novio! –Gritó nuevamente el pelirrojo.

-No frunzas tanto el entrecejo. Vas a hacer que me salgan arrugas – Dijo sin prestar atención a las palabras de su amigo, que ahora ocupaba su cuerpo.

Hiroto apretó los puños con fuerza. No quería darle un capón a su amigo, y menos en el cuerpo de un inocente.

-Yo me voy a clase – Dijo el pelirrojo de ojos jade mirando el reloj –Suzuno, intenta que mi cuerpo acabe en las mismas condiciones en los que está ahora –Dijo sin mucho entusiasmo Midorikawa, mientras salía por la puerta.

-Espera, voy contigo –Hiroto se encaminó rápidamente junto a Midorikawa, y los dos salieron de la habitación, camino a su aula.

-Deberíamos ir con ellos –Comentó el peliverde – Sólo nos falta llegar tarde –Se puso en pie y cogió su mochila. Haruya con mucho pesar hizo lo mismo que él y ambos anduvieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la clase del albino, que era la más cercana al vestíbulo, y ahora la nueva aula del chico de fuego-

Gazelle pasó de largo, sin despedirse de su chico, y Haruya le detuvo, cogiéndole del brazo. -Que te valla bien en clase –Se despidió mimosamente, haciendo como si no hubiese ocurrido nada de lo anterior, como si el intento de 'violación' no existiera.

-Lo mismo digo- Contestó de forma cortante al peliverde, tratando de soltarse. Nagumo tiró del brazo de su novio y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Juntó sus frentes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y a punto estuvo de darle un beso, pero el peliverde le tapó la boca con una mano y le hizo un gesto con la otra, para que entendiera que TODOS los alumnos que allí estaban los miraban. -Te veo luego –Se separó del oji-negro con tranquilidad y entró en su clase. Dejando a Suzuno bastante molesto. Pero sabía que por una vez Nagumo lo había hecho sin querer, era la costumbre.

Todo el mundo les había visto, y estaban un poco extrañados por la escena. Osamu incluido.

El peliverde se quedó en el sitio intentando aparentar calma, como siempre hacía, y finalmente salió corriendo a su clase.

Los alumnos ya no sabían que pensar. Sabían que Haruya y Suzuno llevaban bastante tiempo de novios, y no entendían por qué de un día para otro, el peliblanco y el peliverde se daban muestras de amor, o lo que fuera eso, en público.

Gazelle entró en la clase de Midorikawa tratando de no aparentar estar exaltado, como en verdad estaba, y se sentó en el único pupitre que estaba libre. Sólo faltaba él en clase, así que supuso que ese era su sitio.

Algunos chicos lo miraban curiosamente y cuchicheaban. Dios... ¡Los trapicheos en este instituto se difunden con más rapidez que la velocidad de la luz!

-Bueno chicos, estas últimas horas de clase vamos a dedicarlas a conocer al nuevo jefe de estudios de tercer grado, ya que el señor Fushikawa está de baja por cuestiones de salud.- Anunció el profesor de ciencias.

El peliverde levantó la mirada. Era sospechoso un cambio tan repentino justo después del accidente.

La puerta se abrió, y un adulto joven de unos treinta años, más o menos, entró en el aula. En seguida se fijó en el peliverde y sonrió levemente. Midorikawa Ryuuji era uno de su mayores 'objetivos'.

-Buenos días alumnos –Saludó el recién llegado. –Mi nombre es Makoto Mizushima, y seré vuestro nuevo jefe de estudios –Se presentó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Todos los alumnos le devolvieron el saludo educadamente, como era costumbre en la escuela, y tras eso el nuevo jefe de estudios se puso a explicar su plan de calificación del curso, sus expectativas, preguntó los nombres a los alumnos y ese tipo de cosas.

-Bueno chicos, ya sé que teníamos planeado que me quedaría hasta el final de las clases, pero tengo que presentarme en las demás aulas de tercero, así que os dejaré con el profesor Minamoto. Portaos bien. –Y tras despedirse, recogió sus papeles y salió de la clase.

Estuvieron dando clase normal hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final del horario escolar, y todos los alumnos abandonaron el aula rápidamente. El último en salir fue Suzuno, que no tenía ganas de cruzarse con la marabunta que se creaba justo a esa hora. Si esperaba un poco no tendría que cruzarse con nadie que no fueran sus amigos.

Así lo hizo y así fue, y cuando salió de clase sólo estaban sus compañeros esperándole en la entrada al pasillo de los dormitorios.

-Hey ¿Habéis visto al nuevo jefe de estudios? –Preguntó el oji-jade con alegría.

-Sí, se ha pasado por todas las clases –Le contestó el pelirrojo de ojos ámbar.

-A mi gusta más que el Señor Fushikawa, que me tenía manía –Comentó alegremente el peliblanco.

-Burn, a ti todos te tienen manía –Se burló Hiroto, haciendo que el ojiazul pusiera un puchero. Ya se les había pasado el enfado. Después de todo, enfrentados no conseguirían nada. Tenían que estar unidos para encontrar la forma de volver a la normalidad.

-Pues no sé, a mi me parece demasiado joven… -Comentó el peliverde, haciendo memoria de la apariencia del nuevo jefe de estudios.

-Sí, la verdad es que es muy joven para su puesto –Le apoyó Hiroto.

-Bueno, hay gente para todo ¿No? –Dijo alegremente Midorikawa –No le deis tantas vueltas -.

Así entre unas cosas y otras llegaron a las habitaciones. Hiroto y Midorikawa se quedaron en la habitación del primero para hacer los deberes, como siempre hacían, y Haruya y Suzuno se fueron cada uno a su habitación. Necesitaban despejarse un poco.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Señor, ya está todo a punto –Comunicó el joven trajeado mientras se sentaba en frente de la mesa del director.

-¿Y has notado algo inusual? –Le interrogó el mayor.

-Todo es normal señor, lo único es que por lo visto Hiroto está cambiando un poco de compañías, por lo que tengo entendido –

-¿A sí? -.

-Sí señor –Hizo una pausa- Como usted sabrá su hijo es muy a migo de Midorikawa Ryuuji, un joven de tercero, pero últimamente se está juntando más con el capitán del equipo Prominence, Haruya Nagumo y por otro lado Midorikawa se está juntando más con el capitán del Diamond, Suzuno Fuusuke… Pero su relación sigue estando muy presente, así que no creo que debamos preocuparnos, al menos por ahora-.

El director se puso en pie e hizo una leve reverencia- Buen trabajo Makoto, ya puedes retirarte-.

El menor imitó su reverencia y salió a paso ligero del despacho. Aun tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Haruya terminó por fin la maldita redacción que tenían que entregar al día siguiente sobre las grandes potencias de la economía europea en comparación con la economía americana, en resumen, un aburrimiento.

Tiró el bolígrafo en cuanto terminó de escribir y se recostó sobre la cama. Estaba agotado. Esa redacción le había exprimido el cerebro, y el día había sido un poco ajetreado entre unas cosas y otras. Suspiró y cambió de postura, quedándose mirando hacia su mesilla, donde tenía colocada una foto suya con Gazelle, de la fiesta de Halloween del año pasado.

Al ver la susodicha foto sonrió. Le traía buenos recuerdos…

Ahora estaba aburrido. En condiciones normales iría a visitar a Suzuno, pero ahora que no podían intimar ni nada que se le parezca, pues le sobraba el tiempo.

Se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño, a lavarse la cara.

Se quedó mirándose en el espejo. En su reflejo no se veía a sí mismo, sino a su querido peliblanco.

Le echaba de menos. Sus besos, sus mimos, sus insultos… incluso sus collejas. Ya no era como antes.

Se quitó la camiseta y la tiró por ahí, sin mirar en donde había caído, realmente no le importaba. Se puso a posar delante del espejo, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo para poder observar tanto el torso como la espalda del moreno.

Estuvo observando su reflejo un par de minutos, hasta que se decidió y dejo de lado un momento el espejo, para cerrar la puerta del baño, poniendo el seguro.

Se quitó los pantalones y los dejó en una esquina, para que no le molestaran, y lo mismo hizo con la ropa interior.

Se acercó al espejo, hasta el punto de rozarlo y besó la superficie suavemente. Eso sería lo más cerca que estaría de besar al albino, al menos por ahora y a saber hasta cuando.

Se tumbó en el suelo, junto al mismo espejo, el cual iba desde el suelo hasta casi tocar el techo, reflejando así toda su silueta.

Dios… se excitaba a sí mismo. Sentía en su interior un remolino de sentimientos incompatibles, que por mucho que quisiera evitar, le era imposible. Estaba enamorado de su reflejo.

Pasó sus manos por su esbelto pecho, deslizándolas suavemente hasta llegar a su abdomen. Cada centímetro de piel que recorría con sus manos le producía un escalofrío.

Era una sensación tan conocida y tan nueva al mismo tiempo, le tocaba a él, a su Suzuno, eso veía en el espejo, pero lo sentía en su piel. Realmente eso le estaba volviendo loco.

Llevó sus manos a su trasero, y lo acarició con suavidad. Le gustaba pero… Faltaba algo.

Se acercó nuevamente al espejo, y volvió a besarlo.

Cerró los ojos.

-Nagu… -Susurró. Así le llamaba su chico. Con ese mismo tono de voz, con esa misma palabra.

-Nagumo… - Repitió su nombre, mientras pasaba sus manos por sus piernas y muslos. Sólo estaba pendiente de su reflejo.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente. Tenía que imaginarse al albino. Tenía su cuerpo, su voz… Lo tenía todo, sólo tenía que echarle un poco de imaginación.

-Haruya… -Se recostó sobre las frías baldosas que cubrían el suelo, y continuo deslizando sus manos por sus piernas.

-Ha... Haru… -Escuchar la voz del peliblanco salir de sus labios era sumamente excitante. Era como tener al albino susurrándole en el oído.

Se apoyó sobre uno de sus brazos, y con el otro comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente por su miembro.

Pronto se hicieron presentes los suspiros y los jadeos. Abrió un poco los ojos, lo suficiente para apreciar con claridad su imagen en el espejo. Le encantaba lo que veía.

Pasó a apoyarse sobre sus hombros, para tener las dos manos a disposición de sus necesidades. La postura era algo incómoda, pero le daba igual.

-A-ah… - Quería decir el nombre de su chico, pero eso estropearía toda la fantasía que se había montado.

Echó una última mirada a su reflejo y memorizó su silueta, cada curva, cada gesto, cada pequeño detalle del cuerpo del moreno, de su cuerpo.

Apretó los dientes y aumentó el ritmo. Otra vez.

Escuchaba los gemidos de su adorado chico de hielo inundar la habitación, animándolo a acabar con todo.

En ese momento la mente de Burn era un maremoto de pensamientos, de sensaciones… Se sentía en el cielo, y a la vez frustrado ¿Era eso posible?

Al poco tiempo, finalmente llegó. Suspiró profundamente y cogió aire, normalizando su respiración tan rápido como le era posible. Se tumbó de espaldas en el suelo, y se despejó el pelo de la cara con cuidado.

Había sido el orgasmo más raro de toda su vida.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¿Qué te da el problema ocho de la página ciento veintidós?

- … Veinticinco novenos.

-¿Y el número doce?

- … Menos cuatro tercios.

-¡Mierda! –Exclamó el pelirrojo de ojos jade, Midorikawa, al comparar sus resultados con los de su novio. Odiaba las matemáticas ¿Para que estudiarlas si viviría siendo catador de helado profesional?

-A mi me da un décimo… ¿Seguro que lo has hecho bien? –Interrogó Reize, a lo que Hiroto alzó una ceja, como diciendo ``¿Acaso lo dudas?´´.

-Perdona… Es que me desespero con tanto numerito… -. Desde luego, muy mal tenía que estar para dudar de Hiro. A él le gustaban los números, y se le daban bien los problemas, las ecuaciones, raíces cuadradas… Es decir, las matemáticas.

Hiroto veía bastante decaído el ánimo de su, por lo general, alegre e hiperactivo novio, así que optó por lo fácil.

-Ten, cópialo, no me importa –Le dijo amablemente mientras le entregaba su tarea, ya terminada y corregida.

-Muchas gracias Hiro… -El pelirrojo cogió el cuaderno del ojiambarino y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Dejó el cuaderno a un lado y se acercó a él para…

Se separó en cuanto se dio cuenta. Hiroto se quedó esperando el beso con los ojos cerrados, cosa que nunca llegó.

-Perdona, ha sido un acto reflejo… -Se disculpó el fanático del helado. Tenía que aprender a controlarse, a veces ni se daba cuenta. Ya era una costumbre.

-No es nada… -Hiroto sabía perfectamente que habían acordado nada de muestras de afecto entre ellos, pero aun así, no podía evitar desilusionarse.

Ryuuji cogió nuevamente el cuaderno de su novio y comenzó a copiar rápidamente los resultados.

Se hizo el silencio.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un chico peliverde se encontraba en su cuarto, terminando de repasar la odiosa tarea de corregir las posibles faltas de ortografía que había podido cometer sin darse cuenta. Estaba terminando de leer el último párrafo de su tesis cuando un escalofrío le recorrió rápidamente el cuerpo, desde sus pies a su cabeza, pasando por su espalda. Se encorvó automáticamente y cerró los ojos ante esa extraña sensación nunca antes experimentada.

El escalofrío fue desapareciendo poco a poco, dejando pequeñas muestras de su corta existencia en forma de cosquillas en las articulaciones del chico.

Gazelle respiró profundamente y se frotó los brazos.

-¿Pero qué demonios..?-. Se le habían puesto los pelos de punta, y había comenzado a sudar frío. Eso no era normal.

Se llevó la mano a la frente, pero su temperatura era normal.

-_``Esto no me gusta´´-_ Pensó algo confundido Suzuno, sabía que tenía algo que ver con el accidente.

Dio su tarea por acabada y guardó los papeles que tendría que entregar al día siguiente en su carpeta.

Miró la hora. Las seis de la tarde. Aun faltaba para que llegara la hora de la cena, y ya había terminado de hacer los deberes.

Quería ir a ver a Burn, pero… No estaba seguro de si era una buena idea. Seguramente acabarían haciendo algo de lo que luego se arrepentirían. Eran adolescentes, con las hormonas revolucionadas y con un gran problema de tensión sexual sin resolver…

Suspiró.

La rutina se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

Decidió salir a investigar, y a comprarse un refresco. Necesitaba algo frío para despejar su mente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Abandonó el cuarto de Midorikawa, donde ahora pasaba los días, para que nadie sospechara, y caminó por los pasillos rumbo a la sala común, donde había una máquina expendedora.

Llegó a la sala, y allí estaban entre otros compañeros suyos, Osamu, Ulvida y Diam. El mayor al verle le saludó con la mano, se levantó del sofá y se acercó al pequeño peliverde.

-Hola Mido ¿Has terminado ya los deberes? –Le preguntó amigablemente el pelinegro, en bajito para que no les oyeran hablarse tan familiarmente. Sin duda tenían una relación bastante estrecha.

-Sí, he salido a por un refresco –Contestó el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa. Mientras caminaban hacia la máquina expendedora.

-Yo te invito –Le dijo alegremente el mayor -¿Qué bebida quieres? –Preguntó mientras introducía el dinero que iba sacando de su monedero.

-Pues… -No sabía si Mido aceptaría esa invitación, pero acabó en la conclusión de que sí, así que aceptó – Una coca-cola –Respondió con calma.

Osamu le ofreció el refresco cuando salió de la máquina, y este al poco comenzó a beberlo.

-Te veo algo diferente, no sé… A lo mejor son cosas mías –Comentó el chico de ojos anaranjados.

-Deben ser cosas tuyas, soy el mismo de siempre –Mintió el chico de hielo, forzando una sonrisa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El joven señor Makoto, nuevo jefe de estudios del tercer curso caminaba sigilosamente por el área de entrenamiento de los jugadores estrella del centro.

Ya había repasado las imágenes grabadas con las cámaras de los entrenamientos, y todo parecía más o menos normal. El incidente de la explosión estaba quedando olvidado poco a poco.

Todo parecía tranquilo. Recorrió todo el instituto, en busca de posibles anomalías en los jugadores, ya fuera el comportamiento, el estado físico, o lo que fuera.

Todo en orden.

Sólo le quedaba revisar los baños y la sala común. Dejaría la sala para el final, ya que era donde más gente había.

Se encaminó a los baños…

-Ah… Ne-Nepper… a-así me… ¡Ahh!~~ -Intentaba hablar el pequeño Heat, pero desde su posición y en sus condiciones lo tenía un poco difícil.

-A-aguanta un poco… -Le contestó el mayor, haciendo a saber que cosas. Makoto no iba a entrar para averiguarlo.

En vista de que el baño estaba``ocupado´´ decidió ir directamente a la sala común. Con un poco de suerte allí no habría nadie haciendo el acto sexual.

Por suerte para él, si era. El pobre Makoto empezaba a sentirse como un pederasta, Espiando a niños a todas horas.

Asomó la cabeza disimulada por el umbral de la sala, encontrándose con los jóvenes viendo la tele, charlando, contando chistes, es decir, cosas normales.

Se fijó un poco más y divisó al peliverde, sentado tímidamente entre dos de sus compañeros, mientras tomaba un poco del refresco que tenía en las manos.

Hizo memoria… Esos chicos eran… Saginuma Osamu, un respetado capitán de rango superior, y el otro chico era un delantero del equipo del peliverde, no recordaba su nombre.

Ambos se veían muy complacidos por la compañía del moreno, mientras que el chico de ojos negros se sentía un poco sofocado, por decirlo de alguna manera, por estar tratando tan abiertamente con esos chicos, que en el fondo apenas conocía.

-_``Todo parece normal, si contamos como normal que la mayoría de los chicos de este centro son homosexuales´´ -_Pensó -_``¿Serán efectos secundarios de la piedra? ¡Ay Dios! El director me va a matar! ¿Cómo se lo digo?´´ -_Salió disparado a la sala de profesores -``_Aunque puede que sea una coincidencia, pero… Joder… ¡No sé que pensar! A lo mejor por eso han cambiado un poco de compañías… O puede que llevar tanto tiempo conviviendo con chicos le haya afectado a las hormonas… ´´_ -El nuevo jefe de estudios sacaba sus propias conclusiones, rezando por no tener que comunicarle a su jefe que su adorado y predilecto hijo pelirrojo no iba a darle nietos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Mido, ya no lo soporto más… -Lloriqueó el pelirrojo de ojos ámbar, tirado en el suelo de lo que ahora era su habitación. –Uno pequeñito, sólo uno… -Le rogaba con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Hiro, yo… Sabes que me encantaría, pero no podemos, se lo hemos prometido a Suzuno –Dijo entristecido Midorikawa.

-Ya lo sé, pero ellos se saltaron la promesa ¿Recuerdas? Esto no es justo… - Dijo enfadado, cruzándose de brazos.

Mido le miró entre enternecido y algo decaído, cuando una duda asaltó su mente.

-Nee Hiro –Le llamó- Si tu y yo nos acostáramos ahora mismo ¿Quién estaría arriba y quien abajo? –Preguntó seriamente. A lo que el pelirrojo le miró con cara de Poker.

-Pues… Yo arriba y tú abajo, supongo –Contestó algo dubitativo.

-¿Estás seguro? Mira que ahora soy Hiroto Kiyama ¿Acaso crees que eres menos seme que Burn? –Le preguntó burlonamente, lo cual molestó un poco al pelirrojo.

-¡C-claro que no! –Revindicó rápidamente Hiro –Yo soy tan seme como Haruya, y más –Comentó orgulloso.

-¿Más que Nagumo Haruya? ¿Él súper mega seme que consigue someter al frío y distante capitán del Diamond?- Preguntó con tono burlón el ahora pelirrojo de ojos jade, intentando poner en evidencia a su quedito novio. ¡Con un poco de suerte el podría ser el seme por una vez en su vida!

Hiroto tragó saliva, es cierto que Burn tenía que ser muy… ¿Varonil? Para poder dejar a Suzuno como el pasivo, pero… ¡Coño, él también era varonil, y era seme!

-Eso no es cosa de Burn, es cosa de Gazelle, él se deja –Se defendió el gran Kiyama.

-¿Tú crees ~~?

-…

-¿Eh ~~?

-¡Dios! ¡Deja ya el tema, ni que fuéramos ha acostarnos de verdad! –Dijo molestó el pelirrojo.

-Nee, Nee, Hiro-chan, no te enfades, lo decía en broma -``_Más o menos´´- _Se abrazó al pecho de su seme, y como Hiroto era demasiado blando cuando se trataba de Mido, se le pasó el enfado y le acarició la cabeza.

-¿Sabes Mido? En cuanto recuperemos nuestros cuerpos, lo primero que voy a hacer es ponerte de espaldas al escritorio y… -Fue interrumpido por un chico albino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que no parecía suya.

-¡YA LO TENGO! –Gritó al entrar por la puerta.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¿Te preocupado algo Mido? –Preguntó el mayor, aprovechando que Diam se había ausentado un momento para ir al baño, que parecía bastante preocupado por el peliverde.

-Ya te he dicho que no –Insistió el menor.

-Midorikawa Ryuuji –Le llamó seriamente –Te conozco como si te hubiera parido, así que no me vengas con esas, que sé que te pasa algo, joder, y si no me lo cuentas, me das razones para pensar que lo que te ocurre algo grave- Dijo algo molesto el pelinegro.

-No es nada, en serio, err… Nii-chan –Contestó intentado parecerse lo más posible al Mido.

-… Tiene que ver con Hiroto ¿Verdad? –Soltó de repente el chico de tez pálida.

-¿Qué? –Se sorprendió al escucharlo.

-Lo sabía, ese tío siempre te está haciendo sufrir –Comentó con el ceño fruncido- ¿Ahora que te ha hecho? –Preguntó seriamente, mirando al peliverde a los ojos.

-Osamu-Nii-chan, no me ha hecho nada, en serio –Sonrió nerviosamente el peliverde. -_``Este chico tiene un gran complejo de hermano celoso sobreprotector´´_-Pensó Gazelle.

-Entonces es cosa del sexo – Dijo tranquilamente el mayor. -¿No lo disfrutas? –Le preguntó indiscretamente, como si fuera la más natural del mundo.

-¿C-cómo?- _``¿Se puede saber como coño a llegado a esa conclusión?-._

-No tienes que avergonzarte, hay veces que el sexo no resulta placentero por diferentes causas... Seguro que es culpa de Hiroto -Hablaba consigo mismo el pelinegro, sacándole los colores al pobre chico de hielo.

-E-esto… -Fue interrumpido.

-Tú tranquilo Mido, ya hablaré yo con ese pelirrojo, y le dejaré las cosas claras

-Nii-chan, n-no hace falta que digas nada, en serio…. -. Estaba más rojo que el pelo de su querido Haruya.

-Tú déjamelo a mí –Le guiñó el ojo de forma cómplice, y a Suzuno le cayó una gotita por la nuca.

-_``Por favor… Tierra trágame´´-._

-¡Tíos, no os lo vais a creer!-Comentaba Diam, que acababa de volver -¿Sabéis a quienes me he encontrado en el baño?... -.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Estaba Haruya tirada sobre su cama, más aburrido que Dios sabe qué, pensando en alguna manera de pasar el tiempo. Cuando de la nada, mágicamente una gran idea acudió a su cabeza, haciendo que pegara un rebote y saltara de la cama.

-¡¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes? –Exclamó alegremente, mientras salía corriendo de su habitación.

Recorrió los pasillos como alma que lleva el diablo, hasta llegar a la su amigo pelirrojo. Pasó de llamar a la puerta y entró de golpe.

-¡YA LO TENGO! –Gritó, a lo que los dos chicos le miraron con cara de ``WTF?´´.

-¡Ya sé como podemos volver a la normalidad! –Aclaró, cerrando la puerta, para que nadie les escuchara.

-¿C-cómo? –Preguntó el ahora pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

-Muy fácil… sólo tenemos que provocar otra explosión – Dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

Hiro y Mido lo miraron fijamente. A ese chico al estar en el cuerpo del peliblanco se le estaba contagiando la personalidad sádica de Gazelle.

-¿… Y Suzuno? – Preguntó, cambiando de tema, al notar que su chico no estaba con sus compañeros.

…

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejano, nuestro querido peliverde Alias Suzuno…

-_``¡Ahhhhh! ¿No se va a callar nunca? ¡DIOOOOS! ¡Joder! ¿Donde está el tulipán cuando se le necesita?´´-_Oía como Osamu le contaba batallitas de que si Hiroto no sé que, o Hiroto no sé cuantos… Todo quejas. Pero él no las escuchaba, y asentía de vez en cuando.

Empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en la nariz, y finalmente estornudó. Osamu le dijo ``Salud´´ y continuó con la misma historia, bla bla bla…

-_``¿Estarán hablado sobre mi?´´ -_Miró por la ventana y suspiró.

-_``Como todos los días sean así… Creo que me tiraré por la ventana´´ -_Pensaba, con lagrimitas en los ojos.


	5. Malentendidos

Capítulo 4. Malentendidos

La cena transcurría con normalidad. Suzuno había conseguido sentarse en una esquina con sus amigos, mientras Osamu hablaba alegremente con sus compañeros de equipo.

-Nee, Suzu ¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto algo decaído –Le preguntó su novio en un susurro, llamando la atención del aludido, que en ese momento estaba en su mundo.

-No es nada importante… Es sólo que hay una cosa que me preocupa, pero no creo que sea nada grave ``_Eso__espero´´-._

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Te encuentras bien? –El ahora albino empezaba a asustarse por las palabras dichas por el peliverde.

-Sí… eso creo –Murmuró el moreno mientras bajaba la mirada y jugueteaba con su cabello nerviosamente.

-O-oye Suzuno, me estás asuntando ¿Qué ocurre? –El peliblanco tomó una de las manos del moreno entre las suyas, acariciándola con el pulgar.

-Pues yo… -El peliverde lo interrumpió.

-¡Dime que no estás embarazado! –Gritó antes de que su chico llegara a decir una palabra.

De repente todo el comedor se quedó en silencio, y todos y cada uno de los alumnos y profesores que allí había los miraban con cara de póker. Hiroto y Midorikawa los que más.

-… -El albino tenía intenciones de decir algo que contra restara en anterior comentario, pero nada acudía a su cabeza.

-¿A-alguien quiere un poco de puré de patata? –Rompió el incómodo silencio Midorikawa, alzando una bandeja con el alimento tímidamente.

Mido no pudo evitar sonreír de esa forma tan adorable que lo caracterizaba, y aunque estuviera en el cuerpo de Hiroto, el efecto fue el mismo.

Por alguna extraña razón casi todos los semes de la sala se ruborizaron, aunque no entendían muy bien el porqué.

Los alumnos empezaron a evadir un poco lo que acababa de pasar, y algunos cuantos compañeros se acercaron al pelirrojo a coger un poco de puré.

En unos minutos se había reestablecido la calma y cada uno estaba a lo suyo.

-¡Idiota! ¿Cómo voy a estar embarazado? –Susurró enojado y sonrojado el ojinegro –Lo único que hace un par de horas he sentido algo, no sé, como un escalofrío, y me ha dado malas vibraciones… - Dijo finalmente el moreno, bajo la atenta mirada de su chico.

-Joder… Qué susto me has dado _``Y __ya __ni __te __cuento __la __cara __que __ha __puesto __Hiroto´´_Pero la cuestión es; ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? –Interrogó el chico de ojos azules.

-Sí, no me duele nada, sólo fue en el momento del escalofrío, pero de todas formas… fue una sensación extraña, no sabría como describirla –Un pequeño toque magenta volvió a cubrir sus mejillas –Incluso… de alguna forma fue… fue placentero –Dijo apenado el peliverde, mirando al lado contrario donde se encontraba Burn.

-¿Pla…? –En ese momento Haruya recordó su pequeño momento de éxtasis vivido hoy en su cuarto de baño, cuando disfrutó mucho "_mirándose_" frente al espejo.

-¿C-cuándo dices que lo sentiste? –Preguntó el chico de fuego tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

-Pues… -El peliverde cerró los ojos e hizo memoria – Eran sobre las seis de la tarde, puede que un poco antes… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -.

-No, p-por nada –Sonrió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca, cosa que no convenció del todo al moreno, pero no insistió. Estaba claro que Nagumo no estaba en sus mejores condiciones mentales ese día.

-_``¡No __me __lo __puedo __creer! __¡Qué __fuerte! __Suzuno __pudo __sentir __mi__… __¿Mi __clímax? __Esto __es __muy __fuerte, __en __serio__… __Tengo __que __contárselo, __pero __si __se __entera __me __mata __¿¡Qué __coño __hago!´´-._

-Esto… Suzuno, no creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso, seguramente sea algún efecto segundario del cambio de cuerpos-.

-¿Tú crees?-.

-¡Seguro! tú no te estreses, y ya verás que dentro de muy poco todo volverá a ser como antes ¿Nee? –Le sonrió ampliamente, algo muy típico del pelirrojo, y Gazelle le devolvió una sonrisa tierna. Haruya era un amor, aunque estuviera como una cabra.

Terminaron de cenar, y los alumnos empezaron a despedirse unos de otros, ya que la mayoría no se verían hasta el día siguiente en clase.

-Nee, Hiro, será mejor que nos demos prisa, antes de que Osamu-nii venga a pedirnos explicaciones –Comentó por lo bajo Midorikawa, que conocía demasiado bien al mayor como para estar seguro que iría a pedirle explicaciones al pelirrojo sobre lo del embarazo.

-Tienes razón, vamos –Tanto Mido como Hiro salieron escopeteados por la puerta, siendo seguidos de cerca por Burn y Gazelle. Suzuno no soportaría otra charla con Osamu.

Llegaron al pasillo de las habitaciones de los alumnos de tercer grado.

-Bueno… Os veo mañana –Se despidió el peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras habría la puerta de su habitación.

-Que descanses –Dijeron al unísono sus amigos, a lo que este volvió a sonreír y cerró la puerta.

-En fin… Yo también me voy a la cama, hoy ha sido un día un poco estresante –Comentó pesadamente el pelirrojo de ojos jade justo antes de bostezar.

-Que duermas bien Mido –Se despidió su novio, acariciándole la cabeza cariñosamente.

-Lo mismo digo –Agregó Haruya.

-Igualmente, buenas noches –Se despidió graciosamente con la mano y entró en su habitación.

-… ¿Tú también te vas a dormir? –Preguntó el chico de fuego a su compañero.

-No tengo sueño todavía –Dijo el ojiambarino mientras comenzaba a andar por el pasillo, hacia su habitación.

-Perfecto –Sonrió con prepotencia el peliblanco- Hay algo que me gustaría comentarte -.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Enhorabuena –Dijo alegremente Heat, siendo la cuarta persona en felicitar a "Hiroto" en lo que llevaban de mañana -Espero que sean muy felices -Y tras decir eso y sonreir de manera adorable, se marchó tranquilamente, dejando a Midorikawa parado en el sitio.

-Que manía –Refunfuñó el pelirrojo de ojos jade – Alguien tendría que decirles que no esperamos ningún bebé –Miró con molestia a Burn, el cual sonrió y se llevó la mano a la nuca.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No sé de que te quejas, yo llevo soportando a todas las chicas de la academia sobándome la tripa y hablándole a mi supuesto hijo –Una gotita apareció en la nuca de los capitanes –Eso sin contar los milagros que he tenido que hacer para no cruzarme con Desarm por los pasillos-.

Todos se compadecieron del pobre peliverde.

-En serio, como esto siga así me saldrá una úlcera en el estómago –Dijo pesadamente mientras se sentaba en pupitre, y los demás imitaban su gesto, sentándose a su alrededor.

-Tú procura no pensar en nada, con un poco de suerte dentro de unos días volveremos a nuestros cuerpos –Comentó alegremente el chico de fuego.

-¿Tenéis algún plan? –Preguntó Midorikawa con los ojitos brillantes.

-De hecho sí, pero necesitamos ``el material´´ para llevarlo a cabo-.

- ¿Y de que se tra-? –El sonido del timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases interrumpió al peliverde.

-Nos vamos, tenemos ahora laboratorio –Ambos pelirrojos se pusieron en pie y cogieron sus maletines – Nos vemos en el cambio de clase –Se despidieron con algo de prisa y salieron por la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Desde dentro de la clase se pudo escuchar como Ulvida felicitaba al pelirrojo de ojos jade por su futuro papel paternal.

Burn y Gazelle se llevaron las manos a la cara. Iba a ser una mañana bastante pesada.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Llegó la hora del cambió de clase, pero no pudieron reunirse con sus compañeros porque la profesora de ciencias se pasó de la hora de clausura de su asignatura y no tuvieron tiempo casi ni de respirar, ya que salieron corriendo a la próxima aula donde tenían clase para no llegar tarde.

Ahora cada uno estaba e una clase diferente, así que tuvieron que esperar al recreo para poder hablar.

Por suerte, esta vez ningún profesor abusó del horario, y cuando sonó el timbre cada capitán recogió sus cosas y volvió a su clase a dejar el maletín y a reunirse con sus amigos.

-¡Hey! –Gritó un chico peliblanco llamando la atención de sus compañeros al entrar por la puerta. Él era el último en llegar.

-Te estábamos esperando –Comentó el peliverde mientras se sentaba sobre su mesa. Los demás alumnos se habían ido a los jardines del instituto a merendar o a pasear.

-Sí, lo sé –El recién llegado dejó su maletín sobre su mesa y se acopló a su grupo, sentándose en una silla cualquiera, apoyando sus pies sobre la mesa de Ulvida. Esa chica era un poco mandona a veces.

-Bueno Burn, suelta todo lo que sepas –Dijo algo acelerado el pelirrojo de ojos jade, acomodándose junto a Suzuno.

- A ver, ayer Hiro y yo estuvimos hablando de todo esto, y llegamos a una conclusión. Si queremos volver a ser nosotros tenemos que encontrar lo que quede de la piedra y hacer que haga ``BOOM´´.

-¿Otra explosión? –Preguntó el peliverde.

Sus compañeros asintieron.

-Ya lo habíamos pensado antes, pero no tuvimos oportunidad de decírtelo –Explicó Mido con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por mi está bien, los medios no me importan –Contestó serenamente el moreno.

-``_Típico __de __Suzuno´´_ -Pensaron los demás capitanes.

-Bueno, esa es la idea, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo –Hiroto suspiró pesadamente y se acomodó en la silla.

-Necesitamos nitrógeno líquido –Anunció el chico de fuego como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Y de dónde pensáis sacarlo? –Preguntó algo sorprendido Mido.

-Del laboratorio de último curso. Sé que guardan un poco en una cámara hermética, pero necesito la llave para acceder a ella.

-Esperar un momento… ¿Cómo vais a hacer que la piedra explote con nitrógeno? –Preguntó el ojinegro, que miraba confundido a sus compañeros.

-La piedra es muy sensible a las bajas temperaturas, por eso la guardaban en una cámara térmica, y por eso en invierno jugábamos en campos cubiertos ¿Recordáis? –Explicó el pelirrojo de ojos ámbar muy convencido de sus palabras.

-Ahora que lo dices… Tiene sentido -.

-Claro que lo tiene, es la verdad. –Afirmó el chico de fuego –Pero a ver, no nos desviemos del tema. La cosa es que necesitamos nitrógeno, y bueno… encontrar la piedra.

-Dios… me siento como Harry Potter –Comentó Midorikawa con la mirada perdida en la nada. Los demás lo miraron con cara de "Este chico necesita un psicólogo"

-Si, claro Mido, lo que tú digas –Suzuno pasó olímpicamente del chico y volvió a la conversación.

-¿Y sabéis o tenéis idea de dónde puede estar la piedra? -.

-Ni idea, tenemos que investigarlo –Dijo pesadamente el albino. –Pero no puede andar muy lejos, debe de haber fragmentos perdidos por los rincones –Dedujo Hiroto.

-¿Y en el conducto de la ventilación? –Interrogó Midorikawa.

-¿Eh?

-Pensarlo. La explosión vino del techo, y allí es donde más frío hace. –Dijo muy seguro de sus palabras el chico helado.

-Pues… Es bastante creíble ¿No os parece? –Dijo el peliverde bastante asombrado por le repentina idea de su compañero.

-¿Ves? –El pelirrojo sonrió dulcemente, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-No perdemos nada por intentarlo, mañana mismo empezaremos a buscar ¿Os parece?- Propuso el chico de ojos negros.

-Claro, no hay tiempo que perder –Suzuno se puso en pie y se estiró, notablemente más relajado.

-Por cierto ¿Has vuelto a sentir uno de esos escalofríos? –Le preguntó el chico de fuego a su novio.

-No, la verdad es que no –Contestó el chico tranquilamente, volviendo a sentarse en su pupitre.

Haruya sonrió para sí mismo. Su teoría parecía ser la correcta.

XxXxXxXxX Flash Back XxXxXxXxX

-… ¿Tú también te vas a dormir? –Preguntó el chico de fuego a su compañero.

-No tengo sueño todavía –Dijo el ojiambarino mientras comenzaba a andar por el pasillo, hacia su habitación.

-Perfecto –Sonrió con prepotencia el peliblanco- Hay algo que me gustaría comentarte -.

-¿De que se trata? –Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras ambos caminaban hacia la habitación del peliblanco.

-Creo que he descubierto algo, algo importante –Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa el moreno, un gesto que no era común ver en el rostro del capitán del Diamond.

-¿Qué ocurre Haruya? –Preguntó el chico de ojos dorados al ver esa sonrisita en el rostro de su compañero.

Llegaron a la habitación del ojiazul y cada uno se acomodó donde más le apeteció. Tenían mucha confianza entre ellos. Relación seme-seme.

-Esta mañana, cuando se ha montado todo el alboroto del embazado y eso, Suzuno me contó que hace dos días, o no sé cuando, creo que era ayer… Bueno, el caso es que le dio un escalofrío que no le dio buenas vibraciones. Me contó que era una sensación extraña y que estaba preocupado. Al principio yo también me preocupé, pero luego Suzuno me confesó que en cierto modo había sentido placer cuando le dio el espasmo, y bueno… resulta que el escalofrío misterioso fue a la misma hora en la que yo… err… ¿Cómo decirlo sutilmente? En la que yo estaba saciando mis necesidades físicas ¿Me sigues?-.

-Te sigo –Contestó el pelirrojo, que empezaba a comprender a lo que se refería su amigo.

-Genial –Hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió- Lo que quiero decirte con todo esto es que creo que nuestros cuerpos y nuestras mentes están ligados de alguna forma, y que podemos sentir lo que siente nuestro cuerpo original-.

-Eso es… interesante –Comentó pícaramente el ojiambarino –Es una pena que no esté en el cuerpo de Mido para poder hacer lo que tú tanto disfrutas –Le miró furtivamente, como llamándole pervertido, pero claramente era en broma.

-Bueno, mira el lado positivo, Si sientes un escalofrío es que Mido se está tocando pensando en ti –Le dijo el albino, lo que rápidamente animó al capitán de Génesis.

-No había pensado en eso… ejeje Espero sentir escalofríos pronto –Canturreó el pelirrojo, cerrando los ojos, fantaseando con su chico haciendo cosas impuras.

-Y luego el pervertido soy yo –Se quejaba el moreno, pero no tardó en esbozar una sonrisa.

-Haruya, es que eres un pervertido –Afirmó el otro seme, con un tono de voz serio.

-Lo sé, tú también lo eres –Le contestó el otro chico, también con bastante seriedad.

-¿Acaso lo he negado? –Preguntó con tono pícaro el pelirrojo, mientras esbozaba una sonrisilla perver.

Haruya prácticamente copió su cara de degenerado y sonrió de igual forma.

De un momento a otro se hizo el silencio, pero tan pronto como llegó, desapareció a causa de las sonoras carcajadas de los capitanes.

Los pensamientos sucios les volvían mentalmente inestables, o eso parecía.

-N-no se lo cuentes a Mido y a Suzu –Dijo entre risas el peliblanco, cuando ya parecía que su ataque de risa disminuía.

-Ni muerto –Contestó Hiroto al recuperar el aliento

Ante esa contestación ambos semes volvieron a mirarse, y por alguna extraña razón del cosmos, volvieron a estallar a carcajadas.

XxXxXxXxX Flash Back End XxXxXxXxX

-Me alegro ¿Ves que no era para tanto? –Dijo el chico de ojos azules, fingiendo que no sabía el origen de los extraños escalofríos.

Hiroto miró de forma cómplice al chico de fuego, y rápidamente volvió su mirada al frente para no ser descubierto. Suzuno y Mido a veces eran demasiado perspicaces.

-Ya me explicarás luego eso de los escalofríos –Dijo Midorikawa, dirigiéndose al capitán del Diamond –Ahora hay que pensar en como robar la llave del laboratorio -.

-Hiroto ¿Tú no tienes acceso a una llave maestra o algo? –Preguntó el chico de hielo.

-¡Oye! Que padre me "mime" más de la cuenta no significa que me preste las llaves del instituto cuando me de la gana- Puso un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Odiaba ser el predilecto de padre. Le hacía sentir como un niño mimado.

-¿Acaso se lo has preguntado? –Insistió el chico helado.

Hiroto lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y las cejas levemente fruncidas –Pues… no -.

-No perdemos nada por intentarlo –Dijo nuevamente Suzuno.

Hiroto suspiró en forma de rendición y Miró al pelirrojo de ojos jade –Bueno, no seré yo el que tenga que pedírselo –Contestó al caer en la cuenta de que sería Mido el que tendría que hacerse pasar por él y hablar con padre.

-Mierda –Fue lo único que dijo el chico helado al llegar a la misma deducción.

Hiroto se encogió de hombros, quitándose el problema de las manos, y dio el tema por zanjado.

-Y si no conseguimos la llave ¿Cómo entramos? –Pregunto el capitán de Génesis.

-¿Es que tú no ves la tele? Entraríamos violando la cerradura con una orquilla –Contestó Mido, como si fuera demasiado obvio.

-S-sí… Cómo no… - ``_Ay__Mido,__Por__tonterías__como__estas__es__por__lo__que__te__quiero__tanto_´´ -Pensaba el novio del susodicho, mirando con ternura al chico.

-Bueno vale ¿Y quién se presenta voluntario para colarse en el laboratorio y coger el nitrógeno…? –Preguntó el chico de fuego, a lo que reinó el silencio.

-Lo suponía –Agregó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos pesadamente.

-Joder… Es que como nos pillen nos puede caer un buen castigo – Se lamentaba Hiroto, rascándose la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo.

-Lo sabemos Hiroto, pero… La causa lo merece –Dijo seriamente el capitán del Diamond, intercambiando miradas de preocupación con sus compañeros.

-Quiero volver a ser yo mismo… -Dijo para sí mismo el chico helado, colocando sus manos sobre su regazo, apretando los puños.

-``_Mido__… __Me __mata __verte __así_´´ … Yo lo haré –Se atrevió a decir el pelirrojo, poniéndose en pie –Pero necesito vuestra ayuda –Concluyó el chico, con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba nervioso por lo que podía pasar, pero como ya había dicho Suzuno, la causa lo merece.

Sus compañeros estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que se pusieron el pie, y le palmearon el hombro en forma de apoyo.

-Gracias Kiyama, lo tuyo sí que es echarle cojones –Le animó Nagumo, a lo que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Gracias Burn –Le respondió, devolviéndole la palmada en el hombro.

-Tenemos que organizarnos muy bien para vigilar que nadie se acerque al laboratorio mientras Hiro está dentro –Habló el chico de hielo.

-Descuida, lo planearemos todo para que no haya problemas ¿Nee? –Haruya cogió los dos mechones que caían a los laterales de la cabeza del peliverde y los acarició con cariño –Pronto será todo como antes, te lo prometo –Le besó la frente con cuidado, de forma muy suave.

Ni Hiro ni Mido les reprocharon nada para no fastidiarles uno de los pocos momentos románticos que habían tenido en los últimos días.

Cuando se separaron sonó el timbre nuevamente, y con eso sonido terminó el recreo.

Cada capitán se fue a su correspondiente clase. Continuando con la farsa, que de momento no les iba mal. Después de todo se conocían bastante, y eso facilitaba las cosas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El director revisaba su papeleo tranquilamente, recostado en el respaldo de su asiento, frente a un gran escritorio.

Estaba terminando de firmar los escritos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su despacho.

-Adelante – Contestó el hombre.

-Ho-hola padre –Saludó tímidamente un chico pelirrojo, del piel extremadamente pálida y hermosos ojos color jade -¿Puedo hablar contigo, o estás muy ocupado?- Añadió el joven, con su tono de voz algo alterado.

-¡Hiroto! Hijo mío, pasa –Le indicó el mayor con una sonrisa, a lo que el pelirrojo asintió levemente y se sentó en una de las sillas de enfrente de su escritorio.

Estaba bastante nervioso, jugueteaba con sus manos sobre su regazo. –Hola padre- Volvió a saludar el chico, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-No esperaba verte por aquí Hiroto, dime ¿Necesitas algo? –Preguntó el hombre con tono amable y una mirada cariñosa.

-¿Eh? N-no, bueno… en realidad sí –Respondió el chico, al que traicionaban sus nervios.

-Hijo ¿Estás bien? ¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó nuevamente el mayor. Se preocupaba con facilidad por sus hijos.

-No ocurre nada padre, es sólo que necesito pedirte un favor –Dijo lo más firme que pudo el chico de ojos verdosos.

El director se acomodó en su asiento y le cedió la palabra a su hijo, para que le dijera lo que necesitaba.

-Verás… Me he dejado una cosa muy importante en el laboratorio, en el del piso de arriba, y bueno… Necesito recuperarlo –Respondió el joven con la mirada baja, mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca, y sonreía con cierta vergüenza.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es que te lo has dejado en el laboratorio de cuarto grado? –Preguntó el mayor con cara de duda.

-Es que…. Osamu-san nos pidió ayuda para trasladar unas cosas del laboratorio, y fue entonces cuando me lo dejé –Se excusó el chico. Los nervios le asaltaban, pero trataba de ocultarlo todo lo posible.

-Bueno… si ese es el caso… -El mayor se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos pensativo- No veo porqué no, pero recuerda cerrar el laboratorio cuando salgas. Te lo confío. –Rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó un manojo de llaves- No sé cual de todas es, tendrás que probar una a una – Le entregó las susodichas llaves al menor, el cual las cogió rápidamente, agarrándolas con fuerza.

-Y ten cuidado, no las pierdas –Le aconsejó el mayor, y se puso a revisar sus papeles nuevamente, dando el tema por concluido.

-Por supuesto –Respondió el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie y salía disparada hacia la puerta del despacho.

-¡Gracias padre! –Se despidió justo antes de salir de la sala, cerrando la puerta tras él.

El señor director rió levemente y volvió a sumergirse en sus tareas. Le agradaba recibir visitas de su predilecto de vez en cuando.

Midorikawa no tardó ni medio segundo en coger aire tras salir del despacho. Allí fuera estaban sus compañeros esperándolo.

-¿Te las ha dado? – Preguntó de forma inquieta Hiroto, a lo que el pelirrojo le sonrió.

-¡Sí! –Gritó emocionado el chico. –Dios, que nervioso me he puesto, pero no ha sido para tanto ¿No? –Sonrió ampliamente y le entregó las llaves al capitán de Génesis.

-Bien hecho Mido –Le felicitaron sus amigos, mientras le acariciaban la cabeza como si fuera un cachorrito.

-Será mejor hablar de esto en otro sitio, lejos del despacho del director –Dijo seriamente el chico de hielo, aunque podía notarse un deje de alegría en su voz.

Obedecieron la sugerencia del joven y caminaron hasta llegar a su planta, dónde estaban las habitaciones. De camino se encontraron con el jefe de estudios, al que Midorikawa saludó amablemente, ya que se llevaba bien con todo el mundo. El señor Makoto estuvo un rato mirando a los cuatro alumnos, pero finalmente no dijo nada y siguió su camino.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Estaba el pobre jefe de estudios caminando por los pasillos, camino del despacho del su jefe, para decir que había acabado su trabajo por hoy y que se iba a su casa.

Bajaba las escaleras cuando divisó a los capitanes de los equipos de futbol por el pasillo de tercero. Uno de ellos, el peliverde, le saludó y él le devolvió el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa. Se quedó pensativo mirándolos durante unos instantes.

Eran adolescentes normales, tenían su grupo de amigos, sus preocupaciones, sus amores… En fin, cosas de adolescentes. No parecía que les pasara nada raro.

Reanudó su paso hacia su libertad y llegó a la planta baja, donde estaba la cafetería. Decidió atravesarla para ahorrase unos minutos de tiempo y de paso despedirse de los demás profesores.

Estaba cruzando la gran sala, y no pudo pasar por desapercibidos los gritos de un grupo de alumnos, la mayoría de tercer curso, y algún que otro veterano de cuarto, que estaban armando un alboroto bastante ruidoso. No era algo raro, después de todo estaban en la cafetería, pero el tema que trataban era algo inquietante, al menos para el señor Makoto.

-Yo creo que será niño, después de todos sus padres son dos chicos – Decía una chica de pelo azulado, de diferentes tonos, recogido en dos moños altos y con dos mechones blancos sueltos y algún que otro adornando su flequillo, con unos expresivos ojos igualmente azulados. Era una joven bastante hermosa.

-Mercury, yo no me fiaría de la lógica, como tu bien has dicho sus padres son chicos, quien sabe lo que puede pasar – Comentaba una joven morena con ojos lila. Se llamaba Fumiko Kii, pero todos le llamaban por su mote. Keeve.

-A mi lo que más me preocupa es el parto, Midorikawa-san lo va a pasar fatal. Supongo que tendrán que intervenirle quirúrgicamente –Dijo un chico de cabello morado y ojos amarillentos. Metron, el hermano de Mercury.

-Hermano, no digas eso ¿No ves que preocupas a Osamu? –Intervino la peliazul, pero ya era tarde.

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad –Comentó el chico, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Dersam –Pero no te preocupes capitán, la medicina de hoy en día es muy fiable, seguro que todo sale bien, y dentro de nueve meses tenemos a un mini-Midorikawa gateando por la sala común –Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y por un momento la idea de tener un "sobrinito" al cual mimar, dando vueltas por la escuela le animó, pero como buen hermano sobre protector que era, en seguida le volvió la preocupación.

-No creo que sea tan fácil… Mido es demasiado joven como para tener un hijo ¡Mi pobre hermanito no está preparado para esto! Ese estúpido de Hiroto, no sé en que estaba pensando.- Maldecía por lo bajo al pelirrojo. Pobre de él como se lo encontrara.

-¿En sexo? –Mercury no pudo evitar responder a la pregunta retórica de Saginuma, lo cual hizo que el enfado de este aumentara.

-Mercury, idiota, cállate –Le dijo por lo bajo Ulvida. Ambas eran íntimas amigas, y hasta compartían el mismo estilo en cuanto a pelo se refiere. Más o menos.

Por desgracia lo dicho, dicho estaba, y ahora el capitán de Epsilon estaba que echaba chispas.

Estaba a punto de decir algo (como otra maldición hacia el pelirrojo) cuando uno de los delanteros del Epsilon apareció con un refresco y se sentó al lado del capitán.

-Que cara tan larga capitán –Dijo con tono de burla mientras acomodaba su asiento. Obviamente no sabía acerca del humor del mayor.

-Zell, que inoportuno eres –Comentó Keeve.

-Como siempre –Añadió Ulvida, lo que provocó alguna que otra risita por parte de sus compañeros.

Makoto decidió salir de su asombro y dejar a los alumnos con sus cosas. Ahora tenía otro problema mayor. Ahora resultaba que uno de los capitanes estaba embarazado. Genial, y el padre, bueno… y uno de los padres es el predilecto del director. Genial. Y lo peor de todo es que no sería del todo raro una reacción así después de la exposición a la piedra. Genial.

A ver como se lo explicaba al director. Aunque… podía esperar a que se difundiera el rumor y se enterara por su cuenta, ya que no es del todo seguro… Pero su trabajo era informar de cualquier detalle y al instante.

Salió de la cafetería. Anduvo apenas unos segundos y ya estaba frente al despacho de su superior. Llamó a la puerta, y tras recibir orden de que pasara, atravesó en umbral y entró el la sala, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Vuelva a casa? –Preguntó el director de improvisto, con tono tranquilo y apacible.

-Sí, así es, ya he terminado mi trabajo por hoy –Contestó Makoto, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Bien hecho, puede retirarse –Le indicó el mayor. El jefe de estudios acomodó su maletín y abrió la puerta. –Por cierto señor, hay algo que no le he dicho… –Habló temerosamente- Corre el rumor en la escuela de que uno de los alumnos está embarazado –Terminó la frase con algo de nerviosismo. Poco a poco le diría de quien se trataba.

-¿Cómo? ¿Un alumno? –Interrogó el mayor, que estaba casi seguro que su subordinado se refería a una mujer.

-Sí, un alumno… un chico, señor –Hizo una pausa –Midorikawa Ryuuji -.

El director abrió sus ojos, impactado por la noticia. Que una alumna se quedara embarazada era grave, sin duda, pero no sobre pasaba las leyes de la biología.

-Ryuuji… P-pero, ¿Entonces el padre…? –Preguntó casi en un susurro. Tenía miedo de la respuesta.

-No se sabe si realmente esto es cierto, pero de ser así… el padre es Hiroto –Bajó la mirada y contuvo sus ganas de taparse los oídos. El grito que pegaría al enterarse de que su hijito querido era gay, que esperaba un hijo, (probablemente) y que el sería abuelo, sería un grito mítico.


End file.
